Fenikkusu
by Etsukazu
Summary: Famille patricienne démoniaque vieille de plusieurs millénaires, le clan Phenex a depuis la création été l'un des clans de démons nobles les plus dévoués à la cause démoniaque. Naruto Boréas Ysgramor Phenex, héritier des Phenex, célèbre héros de l'Enfer, est le plus à même de marquer à tout jamais l'histoire de l'Enfer et atteindre le vrai concept d'immortalité.


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Etsukazu montre signe de vie et d'activité, pour votre surprise ! Avant toute chose, je tiens à tous vous fêter joyeux noël et une très bonne année 2014, en espérant que vos vacances à tous se sont bien passées. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu de vacance, j'espère que ce nouveau projet suffira à vous consoler, haha. **

**Car en effet, je suis fier de vous présenter un nouveau projet de fanfiction en cette année 2014. Voici "Fenikkusu", qui est un crossover entre l'univers Naruto et High School DxD. Oui, je suis fan d'High School DxD, que certains d'entre vous ne doivent pas forcément connaître. High School DxD est à l'origine un light novel (Roman japonais) écrit par Ichiei Ichibumi, plus communément appelé le dieu des seins ! Vous l'aurez vite deviné, High School DxD est un light novel ecchi, et son anime qui se popularise de plus en plus le prouve bien =D Pour ceux qui ne sont pas gênés par le caractère (très) ecchi de l'anime, je vous invite à le regarder, il est assez bien réalisé. **

**Mais revenons en à cette fiction. Cela fait en fait depuis quelques mois que je préparais ce projet, à la demande de Renard'9. En réalité, ce premier chapitre est un essai puisque je ne sais pas vraiment si je continuerais sérieusement cette fiction (Même si tout tend à penser que je le ferais). L'envie d'écrire cette fiction m'est venue davantage à la lecture de la fiction "Fire & Ash" de l'auteur SoulReaperCrewe (Que je vous recommande vivement par ailleurs) et dont je me suis inspiré pour mettre en scène Fenikkusu. Ce chapitre 1 détient en partie des similitudes avec le scénario du premier chapitre de "Fire & Ash".**

**En outre, le chapitre n'est que partiellement corrigé mais je m'occupe actuellement à le relire. Il y a encore quelques fautes qui traînent çà et là... J'espère qu'elles ne seront pas trop gênante, je vous invite à me les signaler si elles vous ont gêné.**

**Voici le résumé complet de l'histoire :**

_**Le grand clan des Phenex est l'une des familles issues des soixante-douze démons de Lucifer dans l'Ars Goetia.**_

_**Famille patricienne démoniaque vieille de plusieurs millénaires, les Phenex ont depuis la création été l'un des clans de démons nobles les plus dévoués à la cause démoniaque.**_

_**Connus pour leurs pouvoirs légendaires, les Phenex sont doués d'immortalité totale. En effet, ils descendent du Phoenix, le légendaire oiseau de feu. Les Phenex étaient tout indiqués pour s'illustrer et se démarquer des autres grands clans de démons. Puissants et anciens, ils sont également d'une richesse incommensurable et dirigent des dizaines de légions infernales. Pour autant, malgré ses atouts, le clan Phenex n'a jamais atteint le sommet de l'Enfer, dépassé par le potentiel d'autres clans, comme le puissant clan Bael.**_

_**Mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais, les Phenex sont déterminés à marquer à tout jamais l'histoire de l'Enfer et atteindre le vrai concept d'immortalité. Naruto Boréas Ysgramor Phenex, héritier des Phenex, célèbre héros de l'Enfer, est le plus à même de mener à bien les ambitions ancestrales de son sang démoniaque.**_

**J'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à dire, je vous laisse donc à ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'enfer, le royaume des morts, le monde d'en dessous, lieu de tous les excès mais également demeure du néant le plus absolu. Là où tout se termine, là où tout se perd, gouffre noir du destin. L'enfer selon les légendes et mythes étaient décrit de bien des façons. Mais la majorité des interprétations prêtaient à l'Enfer la nature d'être le berceau de la mort, de la souffrance, du néant et du mal. Selon les grands mythes grecs et romains, l'enfer était le royaume d'Hadès, dieu des morts. Monde souterrain plongé dans le néant et les ténèbres les plus absolus, les vivants y retournaient une fois morts, prisonniers à jamais dans l'errance, en attente de leur jugement, réduits à l'état d'ombre sans force ni sentiments. Les mythes de la religion chrétienne, plus récents, dépeignaient l'Enfer comme un abîme dont on ne voyait pas le fond mais que l'on savait drapé de lave. Incarnant la terreur, l'Enfer était le gouffre nimbé de flamme où les pêcheurs étaient jetés par Dieu après qu'il eut délivré son jugement. Monde de l'horreur, son ciel était noir et rouge et son atmosphère putride était chargée d'une vapeur empoisonnée qui faisait fondre les poumons un millier de fois si on la respirait. L'Enfer était le pire cauchemar des hommes et chacun vivait dans la peur d'y finir dans l'après vie, privé de tout pouvoir, réduit à l'état d'entité sans nature et condamné à une souffrance et un désespoir éternels.

Les interprétations de ce qu'était l'Enfer étaient loin de correspondre à ce qu'il était vraiment. Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient imaginé autre chose qu'un gouffre de flamme et de braise ardente sans fond… Car l'Enfer, aussi terrifiant son nom put-il être, n'avait dans sa globalité en effet rien d'un monde typiquement « infernal ». L'Enfer était comme le monde des humains, comme la Terre. C'était un monde vaste, recouvert de plaines, de forêts et de montagnes. Ce qui différait bel et bien du monde humain était le fait que les mers n'existaient pas, remplacées généralement par d'immenses déserts où la sécheresse absolue et des créatures monstrueuses régnaient. L'Enfer était littéralement une autre dimension du monde humain et non pas un monde souterrain totalement obscur, où il pouvait faire bon vivre malgré les natures surnaturelles de son écosystème bien particulier. Le seul véritable phénomène qu'on pouvait apparenter à l'Enfer biblique restait le ciel de l'Enfer. D'un rouge carmin lugubre, il était dépourvu de soleil et était souvent traversé par d'imposants nuages noirs. Nuit et jour se confondaient car le ciel ne changeait jamais, faute de soleil, mais l'Enfer était un lieu où la notion du temps était en décalage avec l'ordre de la nuit et du jour du monde des hommes.

Mais si les interprétations de l'Enfer par les mythes et légendes de la religion reposaient sur beaucoup d'erreurs et de stéréotypes religieux, toutes s'accordaient sur une vérité inéluctable : L'Enfer était le monde des démons. Véritable vie outre monde, les démons étaient une peuplade d'une autre race que les hommes mais semblables en certains points. Les démons ressemblaient énormément à des humains sur le point physique, ils avaient des jambes, des bras, une tête, et pouvaient être d'une incroyable grâce. La beauté était semble-t-il un trait relativement commun parmi eux. Les hommes pensaient souvent que les démons étaient des incarnations maléfiques, le malin en personne venu les tenter pour commettre le pêché, cercle vicieux de corruption, de violence et de luxure. En un sens, les hommes avaient vu juste car les démons se montraient en général assez cupides, fourbes et égoïstes, mais le seul trait qu'on aurait pu véritablement leur attribuer de maléfique était l'imposante paire d'aile de chauve-souris qui sortait de leurs dos et qui leur donnait des airs très exotiques.

Le physique était à part leurs ailes le seul véritable point commun que les démons avaient avec les humains. En tant qu'êtres surnaturels, les démons vivaient en dehors des règles de la nature qui régissaient le genre humain. Doués de capacités hors du commun, les démons manipulaient des forces occultes et pouvaient soumettre les éléments à leur volonté et leurs désirs. Ils pouvaient tenter, séduire, détruire et soumettre qui ils voulaient et à leur guise, ne suivant que leur libre arbitre et déniant toute autorité de quelconque provenance, qu'elle fût d'un dieu ou de la nature. Les démons disposaient également d'une vitalité à toute épreuve et pouvaient vivre pendant des millénaires sans ne jamais vieillir ni faiblir dans le corps ou l'âme. Toujours jeunes, forts et beaux, les démons avaient l'éternité pour accomplir leurs desseins et accéder à leurs ambitions. Ils étaient en ce sens des êtres quasi-éternels et leur espèce était celle qui se rapprochait le plus de la plus pure des perfections. Mais les démons malgré leur ambition à n'obéir à aucune règle s'étaient toujours gardés d'une anarchie au sein même de leur espèce, et avaient défini de nombreuses règles, suivant les traditions ancestrales de leur race.

La grande race des démons, composée de plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'individus, était dominée par soixante-douze grandes familles de démons, dont le sang était des plus purs et la force des plus grandes. On appelait cette grande oligarchie l'organisation des soixante-douze piliers. Les soixante-douze piliers avaient découpé l'Enfer en soixante-douze régions dont un pilier était le maître, et l'Enfer avait ainsi été plongé dans une ère d'ordre et d'harmonie, sans lutte ni jalousie entre les soixante-douze grandes familles. Pourtant, le temps aussi faible put-il être face à la perfection génétique des démons, eut finalement raison d'eux, car les choses ne durent jamais éternellement. Aussi parfait pouvaient-ils être, les démons avaient des ennemis.

Sous l'autorité des quatre grands Satans, et de Lucifer en personne, monarque absolu des démons, l'Enfer déclara la guerre à ce que les hommes connaissent sous le nom de « Ciel ». Aussi nommé « Paradis », le Ciel était la demeure du plus puissant et parfait de tous les êtres : Dieu. Maître du ciel et père de la race des Anges, Dieu et ses milles enfants étaient par nature l'opposé céleste des démons et trouvaient leur opposition à l'Enfer depuis la création. Ils n'étaient cependant pas les seuls ennemis des démons, car dans l'éternité de leurs existences, des milliers d'anges s'adonnèrent au pêché, fatigués de la monotone et sobre vie qu'ils avaient au côté de leur père et de leurs frères et sœurs. Ils tombèrent dans la disgrâce et furent chassés du ciel par le Tout-puissant, menacé du jugement dernier. Ces milliers d'anges donnèrent naissance à une nouvelle race d'être, les anges déchus. Ils rejoignirent finalement les hostilités entre le Ciel et l'Enfer comme une troisième entité belligérante et entamèrent l'invasion de l'Enfer, dont ils s'accaparèrent une partie, proclamant la domination des Grigoris, grands dirigeants des anges déchus. Les différents peuples de l'Enfer nommèrent cet évènement « Grande division », où l'Enfer fut divisé en deux dont la plus grande des parties revint aux démons.

Pendant plusieurs millénaires, l'univers composé de l'Enfer, de la Terre et du Ciel fut ainsi plongé dans un conflit surnaturelle, où Démons – sous le règne de Lucifer –, anges – sous le règne de Dieu – et anges déchus – sous la direction du gouverneur Azazel – furent les belligérants de ce que l'on appelle aujourd'hui la « Grande Guerre ».

Au terme de milliers d'années de guerre, les trois factions épuisées et dont les rangs furent décimés se replièrent chacun dans leurs territoires pour panser leur plaie. Le conflit n'était pas terminé, loin de là, et avait été laissé tel quel dû à l'état de dérive des trois factions bibliques. Les anges avaient perdus nombre des leurs dont plusieurs des grands Séraphins, les anges protecteurs du trône du ciel. Les anges déchus étaient au bord de l'extinction, ils avaient durant les affrontements été les plus touchés à cause de leurs effectifs à la base déjà réduits. Les démons quant à eux avaient perdus nombre des leurs, y compris les quatre grands Satans dont Lucifer lui-même. Alors qu'aucune paix n'avait été signée, un cessé le feu non-officiel avait été installé, chacune des factions sachant que si le conflit devait continuer… Toutes disparaîtraient au final.

Un véritable équilibre de la terreur s'instaura alors. Des années passèrent puis des décennies sans que la guerre ne revienne. Le statuquo se consolida dans une ère de frustration et de regret, mais après plus de deux cent ans, le conflit qui avait failli anéantir les trois factions ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Bien entendu, escarmouches et embuscades entre anges, anges déchus et démons existaient encore, mais les factions veillèrent chacune à ne jamais augmenter les provocations.

Pourtant, la guerre n'est jamais loin. Les factions s'étaient officieusement retirées du conflit pour tenter de se reconstruire… Mais la situation en Enfer alla de mal en pis plus le temps passa. Les pertes avaient été terribles, et avec la mort de Lucifer et des trois autres Satans, l'équilibre des pouvoirs en Enfer était complètement déstabilisé. L'harmonie qui régnait entre les soixante-douze piliers n'était plus : Beaucoup des grandes familles avaient été tellement touchées qu'elles ne pouvaient plus assurer leurs dominations. Ainsi, trente-huit des grandes familles avaient été déchues de leur estime et de leurs titres, certaines n'existant même plus comme les clans Marbas, Valefor ou Andromalius. D'autres familles en revanche avaient été épargnée par les dégâts de la guerre, parmi lesquelles l'on pouvait compter les clans Bael ou Agares.

La rancœur qu'une partie de la population éprouvait pour les anges et les anges déchus se changea bientôt en un mouvement de violence et de colère, et la question de reprendre les hostilités contre le Ciel et les Grigoris se posa alors. Le débat fut repris par les familles des Satans défunts : Les maisons Lucifer, Léviathan, Asmodeus et Beelzebub. Et après plus de cinq ans de guerre, la paix fragile qui avait régnée sur les Enfers se brisa à nouveau lorsque s'opposèrent la moitié des démons sous la bannière des anciens Satans contre l'autre moitié des démons, qui désirait une réforme complète du système politique démoniaque, ainsi que la préservation de la paix avec les deux autres factions bibliques.

La guerre civile fut encore plus terrible que la Grande Guerre, car elle opposa des frères et sœurs entre eux dans une violence et une cruauté inouïe. Les traditions ancestrales d'harmonie et d'équilibre entre les démons brisées, la haine et la peur furent les moteurs des plus grandes atrocités et des plus grandes batailles n'ayant jamais existé en Enfer. Et guidée par le courage d'une multitude de jeunes démons, la coalition des démons Anti-Satan repoussa après plus de vingt ans de guerre fratricide l'armée dirigée par la maison Lucifer…

Ouvrant ses yeux bleus en se remémorant son lointain passé, un démon se rappelle de ce jour, alors qu'un rayon de soleil vient luire sur sa peau légèrement bronzée.

Ce jour-là, où la guerre civile prit un tournant décisif.

* * *

_Il avait fallu des milliers de morts et des années de souffrance pour qu'enfin, l'armée des Lucifer soit repoussée au cœur même de ses terres. Et ainsi, les deux grandes armées au complet se faisaient face. Plus de cent mille démons étaient présents dans le ciel, prêts à prendre part à la bataille imminente. La grande capitale de Lucifaad s'étendait loin en dessous d'eux, et les habitants qui observaient terrifiés les évènements depuis les rues discernaient à peine le ciel rouge, caché derrière les dizaines de milliers de combattants. Certains civils fuyaient les lieux, tentant de quitter la capitale, sachant que la zone allait devenir extrêmement dangereuse d'ici quelques secondes. Les autres, immobiles et plus réalistes, savaient que tenter de fuir était inutile, qu'ils seraient pris dans les destructions collatérales. Leur seul espoir était que la future bataille soit éphémère, quel que soit le vainqueur._

_Intérieurement, tous les démons présents à Lucifaad ce jour-là savaient quel camp serait vainqueur. Regroupant plus de soixante mille guerriers, soit plus de la moitié des effectifs totaux, l'armée Anti-Satan était essentiellement composée de jeunes démons vétérans de la guerre civile, avide de victoire et vouant une animosité extrême à leurs adversaire. En face, regroupant à peine quarante-mille combattants s'étendaient l'armée épuisée des Lucifer. Ayant subie défaite décisive sur défaite décisive, elle avait été repoussée à Lucifaad où elle avaient décidée de livrer sa dernière bataille. Mais la majorité des combattants de l'armée ayant été tués, les Lucifer avaient été obligés d'établir à la hâte une conscription massive dans les terres sous l'influence des Satans. Malgré cela, leur armée n'était même pas une supériorité numérique, presque exclusivement composée de démons d'un piètre niveau, et étant peu habitués à la guerre. _

_Leur effectif n'était pourtant pas le principal atout de l'armée Anti-Satan. Ajuka Astaroth, Falbium Glasya-Labolas, Serafall Sitri, Sirzechs Gremory et enfin Naruto Phenex étaient les principaux leaders de l'armée. Bien qu'assez jeunes parmi leurs congénères, ces cinq jeunes démons s'étaient illustrés dans la guerre civile et s'étaient imposés pour diriger la grande armée de libération de l'Enfer. Passionnés et dévoués à la pérennité de leur espèce, il était pour eux intolérable que la Grande Guerre reprenne et que l'Enfer et ses habitants soient menacés d'extinction à cause de l'avidité de quelques fous. Particulièrement célèbres et admirés, il était de connaissance commune que chacun était si puissant qu'ils pouvaient anéantir des pays entiers plusieurs fois sans difficulté. Individuellement, ils étaient de redoutables menaces… Ensemble, côte à côte comme ils l'étaient maintenant… Ils étaient invincibles. _

_Mais tout n'était pas gagné. Alors que l'armée Anti-Satan touchait au but, le fait était qu'elle faisait face à l'armée des Lucifer et ses dirigeants. Ainsi, Rivezim Livan Lucifer, fils de Lucifer, et les descendants des autres Satans survivants comme Katerea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus et Shalba Beelzebub, étaient tous présents pour se battre jusqu'au bout._

_- C'est fini, Rivezim ! Le règne des Satans originel n'est plus et vous avez perdu ! _

_Ce cri résonna puissamment sur tout le champ de bataille, sonnant dans les oreilles de chacun des démons. C'était la voix de Naruto Phenex, héritier du puissant clan Phenex. À la grande différence de tous les démons présents, Naruto Phenex exposait dans son dos deux immenses ailes enflammées, la forme tendant entre les ailes d'aigle et de chauve-souris. Son imposante tignasse épineuse blonde volait au vent, venant encadrer son visage de deux grandes mèches blondes et le distinguant comme membre de sang pur du clan Phenex. Ses grands yeux bleus brillaient d'une détermination à toute épreuve, tous comme ses compagnons d'arme. Naruto portait une longue cape, sur laquelle était posée une cuirasse métallique noire et jaune, dont les imposantes épaulettes rappelaient celles d'écailles de dragons._

_- Rivezim, rendez-vous toi et les tiens, stoppons cette folie. Vous serez épargnés et jugés équitablement._

_Cette fois, ce fut un autre démon qui était intervenu. Se tenant légèrement derrière Naruto Phenex, à sa gauche, Sirzechs Gremory témoignait de la même prestance que son compatriote blond. Calme, ses yeux bleu gris exprimait des sentiments plus raisonnables que Naruto Phenex mais pas moins sincères. Sa longue chevelure rouge l'identifiait comme membre du clan Gremory, dont il était l'héritier. Sirzechs portait à l'instar de Naruto la même armure, signe de leur place en tant que leader de l'armée Anti-Satan. Pourtant, contrairement à ce que Naruto et Sirzechs avaient espérés et malgré leurs avertissements, la réaction de Rivezim ne fut que moquerie. _

_- Pensez-vous m'effrayer ?! s'écria-t-il ahuri par la vanité qu'il voyait dans leurs actions. « Vous croyez que vous m'impressionnez ?! Phenex ! Gremory ! Vous n'êtes rien pour moi ! Deux vulgaires gamins qui n'ont rien connus de la Grande Guerre et qui ambitionnent mon trône, mon pouvoir ! »_

_- Il n'est pas question de pouvoir, Rivezim, il est question de la survie de notre espèce ! Ta folie et ton manque de compassion pour notre peuple causera notre perte, et je mourrais plutôt que de laisser l'Enfer à un fou ! rétorqua Naruto dans un cri enragé. _

_Le regard que Naruto partagea avec Rivezim permit au fils de Lucifer de comprendre qu'il n'y aurait aucune issue sinon celle de la guerre. L'idée que des clans à ses yeux inférieurs cherchent à se soulever contre son autorité rendait Rivezim furieux, mais dans ce cycle de haine infernal, l'héritier du Satan originel ne put empêcher un sourire sauvage de s'étirer sur son visage à l'idée d'affronter et de tuer une fois de plus de puissants adversaires… Chose dont il avait manqué depuis trop longtemps. _

_- Ainsi soit-il, déclara alors Rivezim. « Tu mourras, Phenex ! A l'attaque ! »_

_Lorsque les hommes des Lucifers reçurent l'ordre d'engager l'armée adverse, ils s'élancèrent, formant des centaines de colonne et pointant leurs lances en avant. Voyant que l'heure décisive étaient arrivée, Naruto et Sirzechs, ainsi que Serafall, Falbium et Ajuka se retournèrent vers leur armée. « Mes frères, pensez à vos familles, pensez à vos enfants, pensez à notre monde ! Pour notre peuple, pour l'Enfer ! A l'attaque ! » Le cri de guerre ainsi lancé par l'héritier du clan Phenex, il se diffusa parmi les soixante-mille soldats de l'armée Anti-Satan comme le tonnerre dans la nuit… Et à son tour, l'armée s'élança. _

_La dernière grande bataille de la guerre civile, la plus meurtrière de toute, se déroula alors dans le ciel de Lucifaad, la région pendant sept jours devenant un immense brasier._

* * *

Bien qu'elle laissa l'Enfer et les démons en plus mauvais états qu'ils ne l'avaient été à l'issue de la Grande Guerre, la guerre civile fut incontestablement remportée par la coalition Anti-Satan, principalement à cause de la fuite inexpliquée de Rivezim au cours de la bataille de Lucifaad. Vaincus et menacés de mort, les descendants des Satans, leurs clans et leurs partisans partirent en exil, fuyant les régions des Enfers sous contrôle de leurs ennemis. Les rumeurs dirent qu'ils disparurent dans les tréfonds de l'Enfer, et qu'ils y moururent en silence. Malgré les dégâts et à la surprise de beaucoup, la victoire de la coalition Anti-Satan signa le commencement d'une véritable période d'allégresse et de paix. La reconstruction qui avait été tant attendue sous le règne provisoire de Rivezim Livan Lucifer débuta enfin, et une nouvelle capitale, Lilith, fut bâtie au centre du territoire des soixante-douze piliers. De façon encore plus incroyable, la majorité de la population délaissa les anciennes rancœurs de la Grande Guerre et de la guerre civile, et tourna la page, prête à écrire une nouvelle page de l'histoire des démons.

L'histoire accorda le mérite de la victoire de la faction Anti-Satan à ses deux membres les plus puissants, Naruto Phenex et Sirzechs Gremory. Les deux jeunes démons étaient cependant déjà renommés auparavant. Naruto Phenex et Sirzechs Gremory s'étaient connus depuis la tendre enfance, et avaient toujours autant été des amis inséparables que des rivaux tenaces. Sirzechs étant détenteur par sa mère du célèbre pouvoir d'oblitération du clan Bael et Naruto étant détenteur de l'immortalité et des flammes du clan Phenex, les deux très rapidement devinrent des noms à craindre dans l'Enfer. Cette peur se synthétisa lors de la guerre civile où la présence de l'un comme de l'autre signait le tournant dans une bataille à la faveur de leur camp. Et comme ils purent le démontrer lors de la bataille de Lucifaad, ensemble, ils formaient un duo légendaire.

Une fois les dirigeants de la vieille faction des Satans disparus, Naruto, Sirzechs, Serafall, Falbium et Ajuka endossèrent le rôle de régents temporaires des soixante-douze piliers et centralisèrent le nouveau pouvoir à Lilith. Les années qui suivirent furent des temps de prospérité et de détente des hostilités. Les dégâts de la guerre civile furent réparés, les habitants furent aidés, et de nouveaux projets furent établis, comme l'exploration des grandes déserts de l'Enfer où les opposants au nouveau régime provisoire avaient pu se cacher. Car l'Enfer était un monde au moins cent fois plus vaste que le monde des hommes, et nombreux étaient les endroits où on pouvait se réfugier.

Quelque part, il fut assez réaliste de dire que cette guerre profita aux cinq jeunes héros. La stagnation de l'après Grande Guerre brisée, toutes les opportunités d'ascension dans la société des démons purent être prises, et ils utilisèrent leurs chances respectives avec parcimonie. Pour autant, si leur nature de démon mettait en avant leurs envies les plus égoïstes, ils se gardèrent bien d'abuser de leur pouvoir à mauvais escient. Naruto Phenex fut néanmoins celui qui, par sa notoriété et sa passion, empêcha de nombreux excès et maintes exactions. Les populations des terres des Anciens Satans et leurs alliés furent épargnés, tous les groupes formant la faction Anti-Satan respectant la décision magnanime de l'héritier des Phenex. Bien entendu, la révolution apportée par Naruto Phenex et ses quatre amis ne pouvait casser définitivement les anciennes traditions, car la société démoniaque était très ancienne et élitiste, mais leur action réformatrice permit aux plus faibles d'avoir un avenir dans une société qui ne leur avait jamais laissé de chance. Si cette action rendit l'héritier des Phenex moins populaire parmi les familles les plus avantagée – et même parmi sa propre famille – les complications occasionnées par cette prise de position le rendit en quelques mois très populaire et respecté parmi toute la population de l'Enfer.

Et au moment de la reconstruction de l'Enfer, Naruto Phenex était au côté de Sirzechs Gremory et Ajuka Astaroth l'un des trois jeunes démons les plus en vue. Naruto Phenex s'était épanoui à travers cette guerre fratricide des plus sanglante, et tout lui avait réussi. Il avait reçu les plus grands honneurs, avait prouvé sa valeur sur un champ de bataille et avait diffusé sa vision de la politique démoniaque à des dizaines de milliers de ses semblables. Son charisme et sa fidélité dans ses ambitions et ses idéaux l'avaient placé en tant que figure de proue de la faction Anti-Satan, lui accordant presque trop de pouvoir à ses yeux. Son ascension sociale ne fut qu'une dimension de sa réussite, et en réalité sans doute la moindre. Car plus que tout autre chose, ce que Naruto trouva durant cette guerre qu'il n'eut jamais l'espoir de trouver éclipsa en un souffle tout autre accomplissement.

Il avait trouvé l'amour.

Une flamme s'était mise à brûler malgré tous les malheurs de la guerre, intense, radieuse… Et il en fut changé. Ce fut cet amour si fort qui le conforta dans l'idée d'assouplir les mœurs élitistes de la société démoniaque.

La maison des Lucifuge était une grande famille de démons n'appartenant pas aux soixante-douze piliers. Ce n'était pas étonnant, puisqu'il existait des milliers de famille de démon dans les Enfers. Ces familles étaient appelées les familles secondaires. Les secondes classes, les sous-familles, les roturiers, les plébéiens… Ces familles et leurs membres étaient naturellement méprisés dans l'Enfer et tout comme dans une Rome antique où les patriciens détiennent le pouvoir, l'oligarchie démonique des soixante-douze piliers avait rendu les luttes d'influence des familles secondaires totalement caduques. La société après plusieurs millénaires avait appris à se ranger sous l'autorité des Satans et des soixante-douze piliers. En réalité, cette acceptation de soumission historique fut telle qu'elle poussa plus de la moitié des grandes familles secondaire à se joindre à la faction des Anciens Satan. En effet, Rivezim avait promis aux premiers jours de la guerre que les plus grandes familles secondaires de démons, si elles rejoignaient sa cause, seraient promues en lieu et place des soixante-douze piliers précédents, qui s'étaient montés dans leur intégralité contre lui. Ainsi, comme beaucoup d'autres, le puissant clan Lucifuge avait combattu pour la cause de Rivezim Livan Lucifer, lui apportant ses champions.

Grayfia Lucifuge, fille aînée des Lucifuge, était la plus grande fierté de la famille. Démone redoutable, elle avait été un atout indispensable à la faction des Anciens Satans durant les premières années, tuant de nombreuses figures importantes des Anti-Satans, tel que le chef de la maison Agares, l'une des plus prestigieuses familles des soixante-douze piliers. Mais la peur qu'inspira Grayfia dans la guerre en tant que championne des Lucifuge ne dura pas. La bataille qui eut lieu sur le site de Lilith, la nouvelle capitale, changea le cours de la guerre en faveur des Anti-Satans. Ce jour-là, Grayfia en tête d'armée rencontra au combat Naruto Phenex, et fut défaite. Dans un élan de magnanimité, Naruto l'épargna. D'aucuns ne purent nier que durant son combat, le jeune Phenex en passe de devenir la figure emblématique des Anti-Satans tomba sous le charme incroyable de la Lucifuge.

Grayfia Lucifuge était en effet ce que l'on appelait dans les Enfers une femme parfaite. Démone de classe ultime, elle était l'une des femmes les plus puissantes de l'Enfer, s'élevant au niveau de Serafall Sitri. Sa puissance en tant que telle attirait déjà les convoitises, mais la jeune femme alliait à cela une beauté incomparable. Lorsqu'elle fut introduite dans les rangs Anti-Satan, elle en devint rapidement l'une des idoles, sa longue chevelure d'argent, sa grâce et ses grands yeux argentés attisant l'admiration. Puissante et belle, Grayfia Lucifuge prouva également qu'elle fut très intelligente et cultivée, sa politesse et son humilité étonnant ses semblables. Grayfia en l'espace de quelques années devint très influente et une alliées d'une importance capitale, bien qu'elle ne put prétendre à la notoriété des cinq champions Anti-Satans.

Sa relation avec Naruto Phenex s'était construite assez lentement, mais dans une douceur et une compréhension rarement vue dans la société démoniaque. Vaincue par lui et épargnée, elle lui jura fidélité dans la bataille lorsqu'il parvint à la convaincre de la justice de sa cause et de la folie de celles des Anciens Satans. Elle devint son alliée, son ombre, mais devint également son amie, le soutenant dans son entreprise de sauver l'Enfer et les démons d'eux-mêmes. Cette amitié se transforma pourtant bien vite en un amour fort et authentique, les deux jeunes démons se ressemblant en bien des points, et étant complémentaires en bien d'autres. Si Naruto était énergique et droit, Grayfia était résistante et impartiale. Chacun avait foi en une justice à la fois morale et sociale, en contradiction flagrante avec leur espèce. Lorsqu'ils s'avouèrent tous deux leur affection pour l'autre, leur rapports alors très formels et retenus se brisèrent pour un amour dont la passion les étonna tous les deux. Pendant presque dix ans, ils vécurent une passion et un espoir inébranlable, se promettant un avenir radieux.

Ironie du sort, cet amour qui plongea le plus puissant héritier des Phenex dans un tel état de plénitude et d'espoir fut aussi celui qui causa sa perte. Car le lien et la complicité que Naruto et Grayfia tissèrent entre leur intimité et la guerre se rompit. Petit à petit, alors que le Phenex se démenait à réformer la société démoniaque et affrontait sur une nouvelle scène politique des opposants des soixante-douze piliers, sa complicité et son intimité si unique et particulière fut empiétée sans qu'il ne le sache. Mais parce qu'ils restaient des démons, et malgré tout l'espoir que Naruto Phenex pouvait avoir dans sa race, le vice et l'ambition finit par souiller la pureté de son lien avec celle qui l'aimait. Car un autre que lui convoitait Grayfia, le dernier auquel Naruto aurait pu penser. Et alors qu'il lui avait offert son cœur, son âme, sa vie, Grayfia se détourna finalement de lui, sans raison autre que celle de profiter de la convoitise qu'on lui portait.

Sa seule erreur fut au Phenex de ne s'en rendre compte que trop tard, et de la façon la plus regrettable. C'était un jour d'octobre, alors qu'il revenait d'un voyage dans les anciennes terres des Lucifer que son cauchemar commença, et que la réussite de sa vie se transforma en un instant en un échec noir et absolu. Car passant le seuil de sa maison après presque deux semaines d'absence, heureux de revenir à Lilith et de retrouver Grayfia, ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il la surprit, dans le péché et la honte. Ses vêtements éparpillés au sol, comme si elle les avait enlevés à la hâte, étaient en présence de vêtements qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un doute et une crainte mordante saisirent le jeune Phenex, qui se transformèrent en une panique encore jamais ressentit dès lors qu'il perçut à travers sa demeure sa dulcinée gémir. Il se précipita, cherchant à comprendre, et la trouva alors, inconsciente de ce qui l'entourait, s'adonnant à la luxure avec un homme que Naruto considérait comme son propre frère et dont il avait accordé la plus grande des confiances, Sirzechs Gremory lui-même.

Le choc et la souffrance furent remplacés par une compréhension profonde et morbide. La colère d'avoir été aussi horriblement trahi par les personnes qu'il aimait plongea Naruto dans une fureur incontrôlable, une fureur si forte qu'il ne put se retenir d'attaquer Sirzechs. Dans sa colère vengeresse, le Phenex dévasta une partie de Lilith, si bien que pour parer aux dégâts, de nombreux démons se mobilisèrent pour le contrôler et le calmer. Il fallut l'intervention de Serafall, Ajuka, Falbium et plusieurs membres des clans Phenex et Gremory dont les parents de Naruto et Sirzechs pour finalement contenir Naruto et lui faire entendre raison. Sirzechs fut néanmoins gravement brûlé, ayant échappé à la mort uniquement grâce à l'intervention de leurs amis et familles. Il ne fallut ensuite pas bien longtemps pour que tous comprennent l'origine de cet évènement, lorsqu'ils constatèrent l'état de Grayfia.

Les choses n'en restèrent hélas pas là. Dans la culture démoniaque, il était de notion commune de régler les contentieux les plus graves et attentant aux honneurs des grandes familles par des duels décisifs. L'acte d'infidélité de Grayfia avec Sirzechs Gremory nuisit en effet beaucoup à la maison Gremory bien que l'affaire fut très vite contenue aux seuls acteurs. Le mal était cependant fait, et les soixante-douze piliers furent mis rapidement au courant. L'évènement fut également un affront et une insulte à l'honneur des Phenex. Lorsque Sirzechs fut rétabli de l'attaque de Naruto, l'option du duel s'imposa très rapidement. D'aucun ne purent dirent que cela n'arrangea pas le Gremory, car il profita de cette opportunité pour contester officiellement à son rival de la maison Phenex le cœur de Grayfia, qu'il estimait sien. Si son amitié avec Naruto avait été fortement ébranlée par ce qui s'était passé, elle fut entièrement détruite dès lors qu'il le défia.

Et ainsi, un duel officiel entre la maison Gremory et la maison Phenex fut organisé sous la supervision des soixante-douze piliers dans les territoires ouest de l'Enfer, loin de Lilith, Grayfia Lucifuge étant l'enjeu officiel. Naruto et Sirzechs se battirent alors dans un duel fratricide qui rappela à ses spectateurs le duel qu'eurent Dieu et Lucifer il y avait déjà plusieurs siècles. Le combat fut terrible, car le terrain délimité pour le cadre de cet affrontement ne suffit même pas à réfréner les destructions. Pour ne pas interrompre cette lutte qui indirectement définissait l'influence des Gremory et des Phenex dans la politique des Enfers, les populations locales furent évacuées en fournissant de fausses excuses. Le combat dura longtemps, jusqu'à s'éterniser sur plusieurs jours. Les deux combattants déversèrent toute leur animosité, toutes leurs querelles et leurs rivalités se cristallisant à chaque coup qu'ils s'assénèrent.

Et au bout de quatre jours de lutte acharnée, le vainqueur fut déterminé. Ce jour-là, sous la lueur rougeâtre du ciel qui lui apparut étrangement écœurante, et malgré toute sa puissance et son amour pour Grayfia, Naruto Phenex finit à terre, gisant aux pieds de son ancien ami. La renommée Supernova des Phenex, invaincue durant la guerre civile, fut de très peu terrassée par le démon rouge des Gremory, condamné à observer son vainqueur s'emparer pour toujours de la femme qu'il aimait. Le choc de la défaite et la réalisation qu'il venait de tout perdre, son honneur, son amour, son avenir, plongèrent le descendant du phénix dans un désespoir et un vide sans fin.

Les blessures qui lui furent infligée au moment où il commença à flancher et à ne plus pouvoir parer furent si graves que même son immortalité de Phenex ne fut suffisante pour les guérir. Naruto tomba alors dans un profond coma, hospitalisé d'urgence dans la célèbre clinique du clan Sitri et placé en secteur de soins intensifs. Les blessures de Sirzechs, bien qu'également très graves, ne lui valut pas de tels soins. Après une semaine, Sirzechs remis sur pieds put sortir de l'hôpital pour officiellement réclamer son dû, allant déclarer à Grayfia qu'il la désirait à ses côtés. Naruto se réveilla une dizaine de jours après, toujours extrêmement affaibli de ses blessures. Retenu par les Sitri en observation médicale dans leur établissement, et en repos, le Phenex y réalisa sa défaite.

Les quelques jours qu'il passa généralement seul dans sa chambre furent d'une angoisse intense, qui atteignit son paroxysme le jour où, neutre, Grayfia profita de son rétablissement pour lui rendre visite. Les mots de Lucifuge furent calmes et concis, alors qu'elle chercha à s'excuser de ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui déclara qu'elle était profondément désolée du mal qu'il avait reçu et qu'il ne méritait et n'avait jamais mérité un tel sort. Pour autant, elle lui déclara également qu'elle mettait fin à leur relation, que Sirzechs en ayant eu raison de lui s'était avéré plus fort, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier son attirance et ses sentiments pour lui. Elle l'abandonna ainsi, à cet état de délaissement et de solitude.

Pendant un mois, le Phenex se rétablit dans la solitude de sa chambre, curieusement très peu visité et sans aucune information de l'extérieur. Sa notoriété et sa place centrale dans la politique et l'évolution nouvelle de l'Enfer se dissipèrent comme la brume, au point qu'il sut qu'il avait été remplacé, sa dynamique et ses efforts spoliés dans son absence. Seul avec lui-même, il se rendit compte alors de sa naïveté et de l'hypocrisie des démons qu'il avait sous-estimés. Ou alors fût-ce de l'arrogance de sa part de penser qu'il avait été si important qu'il n'était pas normal d'être mis à l'écart… Il n'en sut rien. Mais là, rares furent les choses dont il put être vraiment sûr, dans cette solitude à peine brisée par les quelques visites qu'il reçut de sa famille, ou de quelques amis. Pendant ce mois silencieux, et jusqu'à son rétablissement, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il n'avait été qu'un fou.

Et le jour même de sa sortie de l'hôpital Sitri, pleinement rétabli, exactement quarante-cinq jours après son duel avec Sirzechs… Naruto rentra chez lui, seul. Il fit ses affaires, et partit.

Il n'informa personne de son départ et personne ne sut donc où il alla. Tout ce que l'on put retrouver de lui furent quelques affaires éparpillées à travers les cendres de sa maison, laissant comprendre que terrassé par le déshonneur d'avoir été si odieusement trahi, il avait préféré l'exil.

La vérité de son échec fut celle de la société des démons à son départ, qui bien vite hélas revint au système politique original. Naruto Phenex représentant le fer de lance du réformisme social de l'Enfer, sa disparition surprenante mis fin à la dynamique des réformes Anti-Satan. Quatre nouveaux Satans furent ainsi élus, non sans mal étant donné les tensions énormes que les nominations causèrent. A l'indignation de beaucoup, les quatre héros de la guerre civile restants prirent les titres de Satans, Sirzechs Gremory à leur tête. Il prit ainsi le titre de Lucifer, alors que Serafall Sitri reçut le titre de Léviathan. Ajuka Astaroth reçut le titre de Beelzebub et Falbium Glasya-Labolas celui d'Asmodeus. Ces nominations mirent un terme aux réformes Anti-Satan comme celles d'atténuer l'élitisme social des soixante-douze piliers, et le statuquo fut rétabli, bien que la menace d'une nouvelle Grande Guerre ne fût pas ramenée.

Quelques années après, Ajuka Beelzebub parvint à mettre au point un système ingénieux pour reformer les effectifs de l'Enfer décimés et répondre aux montées croissantes de tensions entre les différentes familles : le système des pièces démoniaques. Crées à partir de pièces d'échecs, les pièces démoniaques permettaient aux démons, en les imbibant de pouvoir, de transformer des êtres humains en démons en les fusionnant avec une pièce démoniaque. Les démons disposant d'un jeu pouvaient ainsi créer un jeu qui non content de grossir les effectifs démoniaque, leurs permettaient aussi d'affronter dans une compétition organisée les autres démons d'autres familles.

À défaut de véritable réformes sociales pour apaiser les tensions internes entre les démons, le « Rating Game » permettait à n'importe quelle famille d'ambitionner une ascension sociale et sortir de la misère. Plutôt que d'apaiser la population en rapprochant les couches de la société entre elles, il fut décidé de l'étouffer avec un élitisme plus légal, plus contrôlé, mais certainement plus impitoyable.

* * *

_Trois cent cinquante ans plus tard_.

Les rayons du soleil percèrent à travers d'épais rideaux, venant éclairer la petite pièce. Deux paupières se plissèrent, remuant à la lueur qui vint subrepticement les taquiner de sa présence. Un homme poussa alors un gémissement sous la gêne légère, et vint frotter dans un bâillement ses yeux humides sous le sommeil. Paresseux mais reposé, l'homme révéla une paire de grands yeux bleus saphir, sa vue tomba sur un plafond grisonnant. La luminosité ambiante laissa comprendre au dormeur que la matinée était déjà relativement bien avancée. Il regarda l'heure affichée par son réveil à sa droite, indiquant dix heures du matin. Légèrement contrarié, l'homme saisit son oreiller et chercha à se rendormir, n'ayant aucunement l'envie de se lever, même à cette heure. Il remarqua bien vite qu'il n'arriva pas à retrouver le sommeil sous cette lumière et les sons à l'extérieur.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il poussa un soupir d'ennui et décida de se redresser. Une légère brise se leva, et le rideau poussé par le souffle dévoila la fenêtre entrouverte. Bâillant de nouveau, l'homme laissa l'air frais passer sur son torse nu, profitant des dernières secondes du réveil et étirant ses jambes sous sa couverture duveteuse. Suffisamment étiré, l'homme se leva, allant à la fenêtre entrouverte. Il était grand, culminant à légèrement plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Ses cheveux, d'un blond vif, étaient assez longs et deux mèches lui retombaient sur le visage, qu'elles encadraient. Sa peau blanche était légèrement basanée, trahissant une exposition au soleil constante, et son torse nu dévoilait une musculature fine mais d'une dureté et d'une force énorme. L'homme en un seul regard, alors qu'il était d'une beauté saisissante, laissait comprendre qu'il avait une grande expérience du combat, s'il n'était pas un guerrier. Les lourdes cicatrices présentes çà et là sur sa peau vinrent conforter cet état de fait.

Il s'agissait là de Naruto Phenex, fils aîné des actuels Lord et Lady Phenex, héritier de la prestigieuse maison de Phenex et l'un des cinq héros de la guerre civile des démons.

Humant l'air frais du matin, Naruto ferma les yeux en s'accoudant au petit balcon de sa chambre. Le ciel lumineux était d'un bleu azur, reflétant la couleur de ses yeux, et le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Naruto profita alors de la vue resplendissante de la grande ville d'Athènes, qui s'étendait devant lui et sous le ciel d'été. Son balcon étant situé dans les hauteurs au nord-ouest de la ville, il pouvait voir l'étendue du Pirée au loin, ainsi que la grande acropole et le grand temple dédiée à la déesse Grecque Athéna. Naruto pouvait se vanter d'être le seul démon existant à n'être jamais allé en Grèce et en été pour ne pas en soustraire. Partiellement affaibli sous l'intense lumière du soleil, il risquait beaucoup à fouler le pied d'un territoire défendu. En effet, davantage que les autres lieux dans le monde, la Grèce était le territoire sous la surveillance antique des divinités Olympiennes. Bien que neutres dans le conflit des Trois Factions Bibliques, il était de notoriété commune que Zeus était profondément jaloux et défensif de ses terres d'influence, et qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement tous ce qui était affilié à la Bible et aux Anges. Les risques éventuels n'avaient pas dissuadé Naruto de visiter Athènes.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois cents ans que le jeune démon s'était exilé de son monde natal et de son foyer. Depuis ces trois cents ans, il avait erré dans le monde des hommes, explorant la diversité et l'immensité de la Terre et de l'humanité. Ici, parmi les humains, où chaque être ne formait rien de plus que l'infime partie d'un tout, Naruto avait découvert la véritable valeur de l'humilité. Un être pouvait prétendre à beaucoup et devenir une figure emblématique d'une partie du monde, mais ce règne, cette gloire, n'avait rien d'une nature immortelle. Elle était éphémère. Ici, la gloire, les souvenirs, le bonheur se définissaient dans le temps et fatalement étaient destinés à disparaître. Ici, dans ce monde d'hommes simples, toutes les existences revêtaient leur nature : elles étaient mortelles. Lui, qui avait été élevé dans un monde entièrement fondé sur le concept éternel de l'existence avait vu des décennies de formatage complètement désamorcée, et il avait appris. Il avait beaucoup appris, pansant comme il le pouvait ses plaies, son déshonneur et sa tristesse avec l'onguent que représentait le temps qui passe.

Le monde humain était un monde cruel, impitoyable, et Naruto le remarqua bien vite. La Terre était un monde d'humains mais également de créatures et, vaste, elle imposait une solitude et une errance à laquelle il avait bien longtemps défailli. Dans ce vaste tout, la détresse de son cœur et de son âme s'était perdue, et l'immensité du monde et de l'anonymat l'avait dévoré. Ici, il n'était plus rien, il n'était plus Naruto Phenex héritier des soixante-douze piliers, il n'était plus un héros, il ne restait de lui qu'un simple être, une simple entité dépourvue de toute appartenance à quelconque lieu et dont on niait l'origine et les droits. Quelque part, dans cette misère, Naruto se rendit compte de celle que devait vivre les « roturiers » dans l'Enfer. Ce monde durant trois cents ans l'avait éprouvé, à travers de nombreux adversaires, de nombreux ennemis. Car ce monde était dangereux, et alors qu'il était toujours Naruto Phenex, il était désormais plus que ça, cette errance aussi dure avait-elle pu être l'avait endurcit. Anges déchus, anges, créatures et autres entités surnaturelles ou divines, multiples avaient été les fois où il avait frôlé la mort et multiples encore elles seraient. Après tout, il avait un talent pour s'attirer des ennuis mais également attirer l'attention des plus forts.

Mais le monde humain n'était pas que danger et désolation… Il représentait tellement plus. En trois cent cinquante ans, Naruto avait fait la rencontre de nombreuses personnes, bonnes comme mauvaises. Il pouvait se vanter d'avoir fait la connaissance de merveilleuses personnes, plus qu'il n'en avait jamais rencontré en un siècle aux Enfers. Le monde des humains était fascinant, ses habitants faisant sa richesse. Dieux, humains, Yōkais, ce monde était si riche qu'en trois siècles, il était loin d'en avoir atteint le bout. Et quelque part, souvent dans un élan de regret et de mélancolie, Naruto pensait à ce que sa vie aurait été s'il était venu ici avant la guerre civile, avant Grayfia. Peut-être qu'il aurait été plus heureux qu'il ne l'était maintenant. Non, il en était sûr.

Ses pensées se tournèrent inévitablement vers ce passé douloureux qui malheureusement, aujourd'hui encore, le torturait. Il baissa la tête et observa cette bague qui brillait dans le creux de sa main.

- Même aujourd'hui tu me hantes encore… Hein, Grayfia Lucifuge… ?

Le regard plus sombre, le corps plus rigide et les pensées plus noires, encore une fois, il se rappela… Ce jour-là, où la colère avait été telle qu'elle l'avait littéralement consumée.

* * *

_Trois cent cinquante ans plus tôt._

_ Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Naruto Phenex. Certes, ce n'était pas un jour aussi merveilleux que celui où il avait rencontré Grayfia, dix ans plus tôt, ou même lorsqu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour. Mais cette journée était une journée de succès, de triomphe même. Aujourd'hui s'étaient passées deux choses excellentes qui remplissaient son cœur de joie et qui gonflait davantage son espoir pour l'avenir. Car le sommet des soixante-douze piliers dont il revenait s'était déroulé et clôturé sur une note magistrale, si bien qu'il regrettait l'absence de son ami Sirzechs. Aujourd'hui, la société démoniaque adoptait sa première grande réforme sociale, celle d'égaliser les privilèges entre familles nobles et familles secondaire dans la justice. Ainsi, les familles secondaires pouvaient se défendre devant les autorités des sévices qui leur étaient fait par un membre des soixante-douze piliers. Cette réforme non seulement rapprochaient les rangs sociaux de l'Enfer mais en plus apaisaient les grandes familles qui étaient en passe d'être déchue de leur titre. En effet, la guerre civile avait causé des pertes telles que certaines grandes familles étaient inquiétées de leurs places en tant que piliers, pour celles qui n'avaient pas encore disparu. _

_Mais ce qui rendait Naruto presque euphorique et si pétillant de joie restait l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main. Un petit coffret. Il le regarda en souriant, et l'ouvrit en apercevant sa maison plus loin. La bague étincelante d'argent projetait une lueur blanche, et le petit diamant blanc à son sommet était issu de ses plus pures larmes de phénix cristallisées. Destiné à canaliser une très grande puissance, il avait enfin terminé la conception de cette alliance. Il était de tradition ancestrale que les hommes du clan Phenex conçoivent l'alliance pour leur aimée. Véritable artefact de médecine, elle préservait en tout temps la vie de leur promise, même dans les moments les plus sombres. Alors qu'en général aucun Phenex ne suivait cette tradition, Naruto avait tenu à le faire. Grayfia était pour lui son trésor le plus précieux, sa fierté, sa joie, son bonheur. _

_Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de sa porte en silence, il sentit son cœur battre sous l'impatience et l'appréhension. Lui et Grayfia avaient déjà parlé de se marier, mais jusqu'alors, l'occasion de concrétiser ce rêve, ce projet, n'était jamais survenue. Bien sûr, il se pouvait qu'elle refuse, mais ce qu'il voulait avant tout était de lui témoigner son amour et la passion de son engagement. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il marcha sur quelque chose. « Un soutien-gorge ? » pensa-t-il en retirant son pied. C'était inhabituel, puisqu'il fallait le dire, Grayfia était généralement une obsédée du ménage. C'était aux yeux de Naruto l'un des seuls défauts de la Lucifuge, qui l'avait déjà réprimandé d'être désordonné. Donc qu'elle laisse trainer ses sous-vêtements au milieu de l'entrée l'étonna… Quand il vit quelques-uns de ses vêtements dans le couloir cependant, il fronça les sourcils dans la confusion, s'avançant pour chercher à comprendre._

_La confusion se changea vite en inquiétude puis en effroi lorsqu'il arriva devant l'escalier et qu'il vit cette fois des vêtements d'hommes qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il sentit quelque chose serrer son estomac alors que posa sa main sur la rampe, il se mit à monter, inquisiteur dans le morbide. Dans un silence absolu, particulièrement attentionné à ne faire aucun bruit, il évolua dans sa maison, suivant ces inquiétants indices de tissus qui le menèrent à leur chambre. La porte entrouverte, Naruto y perçut le cœur serré comme jamais des gémissements de Grayfia qui n'avaient toujours été réservés qu'à lui… Cette fois pourtant, ils furent adressés à un autre homme, qui les lui rendit. _

_La main tremblante, non loin de briser le petit coffret qu'il tenait, il observa alors, figé. _

_Nue comme au premier jour, dans ses propres draps, Grayfia laissait un démon la prendre avec le plus infidèle des plaisirs. A peine cachés par la couverture, ils se mouvaient et gémissaient dans une danse sauvage, souillés par la sueur de l'hypocrisie. _

_- Sirzechs… ! gémit Grayfia, atteignant le point culminant de sa passion, grimaçante dans ce plaisir honteux mais qui lui apporta un délice si gratifiant._

_- Grayfia… _

_Sirzechs Gremory, ahuri de plaisir la rejoignit dans l'orgasme, scellant leur infidélité sans soupçonner la présence de Naruto. _

_Mais aussitôt qu'ils eurent terminé leur acte, ils ressentirent une vague d'émotion en contradiction totale avec ce qu'ils avaient ressenti dans leur délicieuse étreinte. Colère, souffrance, rage, désespoir, confusion, trahison et une haine meurtrière inégalée. Ils entendirent un bruit de craquement, sans se douter que Naruto, dans l'obscurité de la porte entrouverte, venait d'écraser le coffret qu'il tenait. Puis la chaleur ambiante se mit à monter, à monter si fort qu'ils furent frappés de surprise._

_- Il fait extrêmement chaud tout à coup… prononça Sirzechs en se rendant compte progressivement de ce qui se passait._

_- Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose… répondit Grayfia, ces yeux s'agrandissant dans la peur. _

_Tournant aussitôt leurs yeux vers la porte de la chambre, ils virent Naruto les observer sans ne rien dire, sans bouger. Mais la déception dans les yeux du Phenex, elle, fut bien visible. « Naruto… C-Ce n'est pas… » balbutia-t-elle dans la honte et en s'éloignant aussitôt de Sirzechs. Ils s'empressèrent tous deux de se couvrir pour cacher leurs corps, mais le mal était fait. Dans la panique, elle ne remarqua même pas les débris de la boite qui était sensée contenir, quelques secondes plus tôt, sa bague de fiançailles. La chaleur cependant ne fit qu'augmenter et bientôt l'air devint difficile à respirer, les yeux de Naruto se teintant d'une rage et d'une haine féroce en fixant Sirzechs. Le Gremory lui rendit un regard neutre et impitoyable, une lueur de défi commençant à y briller, quintessence de sa rivalité avec son ami d'antan. Mais seule Grayfia put prévoir ce qui se passa ensuite, alors que tentant d'attraper son conjoint, elle poussa un cri d'angoisse. « Naruto, arrête ! Non ! » Il fut trop tard cependant, car le Phenex partit telle une fusée, percutant Sirzechs et les propulsions à travers le mur de la maison. La seconde suivante, une explosion emporta la maison dans les flammes, alors que tel un météore, Naruto plaqua Sirzechs sur une centaine de mètres, cherchant à le tuer. _

_Impuissante dans la honte et la détresse qu'elle ressentit, Grayfia ne put qu'enrouler un bout de tissu calciné trouvé après la déflagration autour d'elle pour cacher sa nudité, partant à la poursuite des deux hommes._

* * *

Tendant la main vers le soleil et tenant la bague d'argent du bout des doigts, Naruto l'observa avec peine et ironie. Quelle folie l'avait pris en la prenant avec lui ? En partant, il l'avait trouvé dans la cendre, brillante. Il regrettait chaque jour de l'avoir prise, car elle participait à lui rappeler ce passé maudit. Un sourire amer s'étira sur son visage à l'idée qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile rattaché au passé, un mauvais perdant, qu'il était digne d'avoir été ainsi abandonné comme un malpropre. À être encore obsédé par cette démone, il méritait cette souffrance. Seuls les fous continuaient à se rappeler d'échecs déshonorants des siècles durant. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas déjà jeté cette bague quelque part !? Dans l'océan, par exemple ! Ou n'importe où. Mais alors qu'il arma son bras dans le but de lancer la petite bague à travers la ville… Au dernier moment, il n'y parvint pas.

- Merde ! s'écria-t-il avant de donner un coup de point sur le côté, abimant le moulage en calcaire du bâtiment.

Contrarié par ces pensées, il chercha à oublier toutes les idées noires qui lui passèrent par la tête. Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Même seul, même trahi et déshonoré, il restait Naruto Phenex, le vrai phénix, le plus puissant des démons présent sur Terre. Oui… Il avait encore sa dignité de guerrier. S'il avait perdu son prestige politique et Grayfia, au moins lui restait-il ça, et ses victoires successives dans ce monde. Son orgueil de démon était toujours là, tant qu'il vivait. Il se calma bien vite alors, et alors qu'un sourire amer s'étira sur ses lèvres, il rangea la bague dans sa poche et referma la fenêtre. Il était temps de partir d'Athènes. Il avait déjà visité la ville ces deux dernières semaines et il ne devait pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Aussi puissant pouvait-il être, même un être de sa force ne pouvait tenir face aux puissances de la trinité Olympienne, et il ne désirait pas la visite impromptue de quelques dieux belliqueux.

Après s'être habillé, il mangea très rapidement dans le restaurant de l'hôtel où il créchait puis sortit dans les rues athéniennes. Son esprit vogua à diverses pensées, avant de dériver à sa famille. Les mains dans les poches, le Phenex fixa de nouveau le ciel bleu, s'intéressant aux sillons blancs laissés par le passage de quelques avions de ligne.

Sa famille… Le clan Phenex. La grande maison des Phenex était l'une des plus fortes des trente-quatre grandes familles encore existante. Trente-quatre oui, car avec la venue du système des pièces démoniaque, les trente-huit autres furent officiellement déchues. En effet, ne pouvait garder le titre de piliers que les grandes familles de sang purs, or ceux déchus de leurs titres n'avaient plus d'héritier de sang-pur, les héritiers étant des descendants de démons réincarnés, soit d'anciens êtres humains. Dans ce changement de la société démoniaque, sa famille avait perduré et prospéré pour se hisser au rang de duc. Elle avait gardé son titre. D'après les informations qu'il avait eu des Enfers et de sa famille, sa mère avait de nouveau donné naissance. Naruto avait maintenant un frère et une sœur en plus.

Ruval Phenex, son petit frère, avait sept ans lorsqu'il était parti de l'Enfer pour ne jamais revenir. Il y avait environ un siècle, Naruto avait appris que son frère s'était marié à une démone de sang pure d'une famille secondaire, et désormais, après un siècle de mariage, semblait sur le point d'avoir un enfant. Ruval semblait également être très connu et réputé en Enfer comme l'un des démons les plus puissants du Rating Game, se classant dans les dix meilleurs, et était pressenti pour une promotion au rang de démon de classe ultime. Cette pensée laissa Naruto rêveur et fier de son petit frère. Il se rappela de lui tout petit, alors qu'il suçait encore sa tétine et qu'il quémandait les bras de son frère pour un câlin. Ce souvenir l'amusait, surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas imaginer ce petit enfant être un homme et bientôt un père.

En plus de son petit frère Ruval, il avait appris que son autre petit frère était nommé Riser et qu'il n'était âgé que d'une trentaine d'année. Il ne savait hélas rien de plus de lui. Sa petit sœur quant à elle, nommée Ravel, était née il n'y avait de cela qu'à peine cinq ans. Naruto était content de savoir que sa famille allait bien, et malgré que les bribes d'information de l'Enfer qu'il parvenait à soutirer de quelques Yōkais étaient rares, elles lui démontraient que la vie continuait même sans lui. Ses parents continuaient à avoir des enfants, et ces enfants grandissaient et construisaient leur vie. La maison des Phenex avait ainsi de beaux jours devant elle, qu'il meure ou vive.

Naruto se rendit compte ensuite qu'il n'avait même pas regardé où il allait et s'était contenté de marcher au gré de ses pensées jusqu'aux quais piétons de la ville. Il regarda autour de lui, et se rendit compte que dans ces rues pleines de mondes, il s'était arrêté devant un stand de fruit. Innocemment, le Phenex se demanda quelques instants s'il devait en acheter un… Jusqu'à se raviser. Il n'avait pas très fin et il pouvait bien s'en passer pour l'instant. Se situant, il se remit en route. Quitte à s'être rendu sur les quais, il pouvait tout aussi bien visiter une dernière fois Athènes avant son départ. Son choix de destination fut aussitôt décidé, et l'heure suivante, il était accoudé au rempart sud de l'Acropole d'Athènes, le regard tourné vers la mer. Toujours autant perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua dans un premier temps absolument pas la jeune femme qui vint se tenir à sa droite, observant le Pirée avec lui.

- C'est une belle vue n'est-ce pas ?

Interpellé, Naruto tourna la tête sur sa droite pour observer son interlocutrice. C'était une très belle femme, dont les cheveux noirs lui descendaient jusque dans le bras du dos. Elle avait de grands yeux marron pétillants de vie, et elle regardait avec tendresse le paysage devant elle. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique en lin noire, avec une grande sacoche marron portée en bandoulière. Quand elle sentit que Naruto contemplait son profil dans un silence reposant, elle le regarda à son tour. Ils se regardèrent ainsi presque une minute, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentirent d'animosité ou de méfiance.

- Tu es la déesse Athéna, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme ne répondit dans un premier temps rien… Avant de finalement offrir au Phenex un grand sourire.

- Je suis démasquée, dit-elle avec amusement. « Je dois dire que j'étais surprise de voir l'infâme Naruto Phenex qui fait tant parler de lui visiter mon humble acropole. Je suis honorée de recevoir une telle attention, en réalité. »

Naruto se gratta la joue, légèrement gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit par une déesse alors qu'il empiétait sur sa demeure.

- L'honneur est pour moi, je suppose. Rare sont les personnes qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir rencontré une déesse Olympienne, réputées pour leur beauté et leur grasse. Cette réputation n'est pas usurpée, dit-il en souriant.

La déesse émit un petit gloussement à la flatterie du démon tout en plaçant la paume de sa main devant sa bouche.

- Charmeur en plus, voilà un démon bien courtois, lança-t-elle avec humour.

Naruto revint à la contemplation d'Athènes, ne sachant comment réagirait la déesse s'il continuait à admirer sa beauté. Alors qu'on donnait à Athéna une grande raison, les divinités Olympiennes étaient connues pour leur courroux, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait provoquer.

- Athéna, je suis désolé d'avoir empiété sur votre territoire, commença-t-il avec maladresse. « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour profaner vos lieux sacrés comme les êtres Bibliques ont habitude de faire. » Le garçon se stoppa en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire, quand quelque chose se révéla à lui. « Je suis ici comme un humain, à vrai dire. »

Une main douce se posa alors sur sa joue, le forçant à tourner la tête vers la déesse. Athéna le regarda dans les yeux avec une douceur qu'il savait n'apparaître que dans les yeux d'une femme.

- Une telle humilité chez un démon… murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. Attentionné, Naruto ne put que la prendre dans ses bras pour la retenir, tandis que les mains de la belle déesse vinrent caresser ses joues. « J'avais tout d'abord décidé de t'anéantir, mais j'ai décidé d'attendre pour comprendre pourquoi un démon de l'Enfer venait à mon domaine… »

Naruto frissonna en sentant le souffle d'Athéna ainsi que la caresse de ses lèvres sur son oreille. Il fut cependant trop confus pour réagir. Le fait qu'il avait les mains posées sur la taille mince de la déesse le pétrifia davantage.

- Finalement j'en ai conclu que tu es un être fascinant, Naruto Phenex…

Naruto allait répondre à la déesse, lui demandant de s'expliquer, mais ne le put. À la seconde où ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, elles furent entravées. En effet, sous la surprise extrême du jeune démon, la déesse Athéna posa avec force ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'emporta dans un épuisant et langoureux baiser. Tout d'abord complètement choqué par ce que faisait la déesse, il fut ensuite envahi par un sentiment de plénitude si fort qu'il en crut presque perdre raison. Consciemment ou inconsciemment, il ne sut le dire, il serra la déesse dans ses bras et répondit à son baiser avec tout autant de force.

Quand il réussit à reprendre ses esprits, il se sépara d'elle, mettant fin à leur baiser. La femme le regarda avec excitation et amusement alors qu'il paniqua intérieurement à ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était irréaliste, même pour des êtres surnaturels. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, pris au dépourvu total. Mais ce qui le rendit aussi timide fut le fait qu'il n'arriva pas à comprendre comment et surtout pourquoi il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même, embrassant la déesse Athéna de toutes les personnes existantes. Sa confusion fit rire la déesse de la raison dont les mains posées sur les épaules du Phenex n'avaient pas bougé.

- Quand je pense que de tous les êtres dont j'aurais pu m'éprendre et donner mon premier baiser… Il fallut que ce soit un démon, dit-elle d'un regard malicieux. « Que dirait Aphrodite si elle nous voyait ? Ou même Artémis ? Ou mieux… Que dirait père ? »

A la dernière question de la belle déesse, Naruto sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos. Elle avait mentionné son père, qu'il savait être le terrible Zeus, le maître de l'Olympe et de la trinité Olympienne. De tous les Olympiens, les trois grands dieux étaient ceux que Naruto ne voulait pas rencontrer, car il savait intimement qu'il n'y survivrait peut-être pas.

- Du calme, prononça Athéna.

La douceur dans sa voix apaisa bel et bien Naruto.

- Si Père avait voulu ta mort, tu ne serais pas là sur l'Acropole en si bonne compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vu sous cet angle… prononça le Phenex, bien qu'hésitant sur la question.

Il n'y pensa pas bien longtemps puisque Athéna vint se serrer à lui en souriant. Elle vit bien vite qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir à sa proximité, mais au bout d'un moment de réflexions apparemment confuses, il décida de la serrer en retour contre lui. Naruto comprit en effet que l'olympienne attendait qu'il l'étreigne, et sachant les olympiens extrêmement capricieux et susceptibles, il préféra la satisfaire.

- Je me sens seule ici sur ma colline. Tu es le premier être surnaturel à me rendre visite depuis plus de cent ans.

- Tu ne vis pas avec les autres dieux grecs ? demanda curieusement Naruto.

Athéna se tourna dans ses bras pour appuyer son dos contre lui sans lui répondre. Elle saisit ses bras pour raffermir son étreinte. Le Phenex ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'elle pressa sa poitrine contre ses bras et qu'il sentit la courbure de sa silhouette appuyer contre son corps au niveau de leurs hanches… Il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter car il savait à quel jeu elle jouait, et essaya de ne rien ressentir, aussi difficile la tâche put être. Quand il vit un couple de personnes âgées passer à côté d'eux en riant légèrement et en discutant sur la fougue de la jeunesse, Naruto fut encore plus gêné.

- Tu es si facile à taquiner, Naruto Phenex, ufufu…

Le rire d'Athéna énerva le blond, qui se rendit compte qu'elle se moquait de sa flagrante timidité...

- C'est étrange… Je sens quelque chose de dur contre ma cuisse, qu'as-tu donc dans ta poche ? Ufufu…

… Et de sa maladresse avec la gente féminine.

- C-Ce n'est rien… répondit-il en butant sur le premier mot dans la honte. « Ça doit être mon téléphone… ! »

Il s'écarta aussitôt d'elle et se retourna, simulant le réajustement de son téléphone portable dans sa poche. Le gloussement dans son dos ne l'aida pas à se calmer. Mais après trois cent ans d'errance abstinente et méditative, rester insensible ou se maîtriser lors d'une taquinerie du sexe opposé était en soi un véritable exploit pour un démon. Et aussi séduisante pouvait-elle être, Naruto ne pouvait pas se permettre de se perdre aux caprices charnels de son corps et se jeter sur Athéna. Quelque part, il sut qu'elle n'attendait que ça de lui.

- J'ignorais que la déesse Athéna pouvait être aussi audacieuse avec un homme qu'elle ne connait pas… marmonna-t-il en taisant petit à petit les battements saccadés de son cœur.

- On ignore bien des choses des gens que l'on ne connait pas, répondit-elle aussitôt sur un ton particulièrement amusé. « Et puis, étant donné que l'an deux mille des chrétiens arrive d'ici quelques jours, j'avais décidé que les choses devaient changer ! »

Si l'on ignorait bien des choses des olympiens, leur spontanéité légendaire était à la hauteur de la réputation de leurs personnalités capricieuses. Et Athéna en fit la preuve, sous l'incrédulité de Naruto. La déesse s'approcha de nouveau de Naruto mais sembla cette fois plus humble, plus naturelle, venant simplement serrer son bras droit et poser sa tête sur son épaule. Sans lever la tête, elle décida tout de même de répondre à sa première question, avec un ton qui témoigna calme et douceur.

- Je ne vis pas à l'Olympe avec ma famille… Je ne m'entends pas bien avec beaucoup d'entre eux. Ils sont tous si égoïste et imbus d'eux-mêmes. Il y a ma belle-mère, Héra, qui me déteste absolument, et son fils, mon demi-frère, Héphaïstos… Je ne peux pas le supporter, il est hideux et c'est un pervers. Et bien, encore plus pervers que les autres.

Le soupire de dépit qu'elle émit dans son discours fit légèrement rire Naruto, bien qu'il tut son amusement. La façon désabusée avec laquelle elle en parla démontra à quel point elle avait une famille énervante, à la manière de nombreuses comédies et parodies du monde humain.

- Je suppose que tu connais le mythe selon lequel il a essayé de me violer, non ? questionna Athéna avant de recevoir l'acquiescement de Naruto. « Et bien ça s'est vraiment passé. En fait je ne veux même pas en parler. C'était vraiment dégoûtant. »

L'histoire des divinités olympiennes était atypique. Mais à bien y penser, Naruto pouvait citer bien des cas et des excès dans l'histoire biblique. Etrangement, plus le temps passa, et plus sa gêne disparut. Il lui parut dès lors clair que la déesse accrochée à son bras émit d'une façon inconnue un pouvoir, une influence, quelque chose, qui apaisait ses inquiétudes. Paradoxalement, cette influence l'inquiéta. Un silence certain s'installa et ils regardèrent ensemble la journée passer au-dessus de la capitale Grecque, si sereinement que le temps passa sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent réellement compte. Mais lorsque le ciel s'assombrit et que le soleil commença à descendre vers l'horizon, Naruto réalisa qu'il était resté plus longtemps qu'il l'avait prévu.

- Athéna, il est temps que je parte.

- Si vite ?

Le Phenex acquiesça lentement, ne sachant trop que dire lorsqu'il la vit le fixer avec peine. Il avait du mal à concevoir qu'elle s'était attachée si vite à sa présence… En réalité, la situation elle-même et sa proximité avec la déesse étaient difficiles à croire.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de rester trop longtemps au même endroit.

- Parce que tu cherches à rester discret ? Si c'est le cas, l'attique est mon royaume Naruto, aucun olympien n'osera venir ici te déranger. Dans le cas contraire je serais là, tu n'as pas à t'en aller !

Le regard et le ton implorant d'Athéna plongèrent évidemment le jeune démon dans une confusion et une hésitation énorme.

- Ce n'est pas seulement eux… J'ai beaucoup d'autres ennemis et je ne voudrais impliquer personne. Je ne pense pas que la Trinité apprécierait que tu t'intéresses aux affaires d'un démon, dit-il alors, mais en voyant les sourcils froncés de la jeune femme à son bras, il comprit que ces simples arguments ne la satisferaient pas. Pourquoi chercha-t-il à l'apaiser, il n'en eut aucune idée.

« Et puis… » rajouta-t-il en regardant ailleurs. « Il y a cette chose… »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, cette fois. Athéna le sentit dans sa voix et le vit dans son regard. Elle ne pourrait pas le retenir, même si elle désirait qu'il reste. Et tout comme lui avait résisté à la tentation de rester avec elle, elle résista tant bien que mal à son cœur capricieux lui dictant, lui hurlant de le retenir ici, avec elle. Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule, savourant ces derniers moments disponibles. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, la déesse Athéna fit une expérience de mortel.

L'insatisfaction.

* * *

_L'heure suivante._

Dans un sens, cette étrange rencontre avait changé quelque chose dans la morne vie de Naruto. Etait-ce donc un signe du destin que dieu lui avait prédit ? Y avait-il une valeur prophétique dans le fait qu'il rencontrât une déesse à la veille du second millénaire, et que cette dernière de manière tout à fait fortuite s'éprît de lui ? La question subsista et lui tritura l'esprit. Ce qui resta de ce questionnement fut cependant un espoir, une lueur fugace dans l'obscurité, qui indiqua une voix à prendre. Car après ces trois cent ans de perdition, le Phenex se rendait compte que les choses changeaient, ne restaient jamais les mêmes. Que l'immortalité était un concept bien à part dans un monde d'émotion et de sentiment. « _Si tu pars, promets-moi de revenir me voir._ » Le souvenir de la voix d'Athéna résonna dans sa tête, la déesse lui ayant fait promettre de revenir pour elle. Le plus surprenant restait qu'il avait en effet promis malgré son cœur gelé par son obsédant passé.

Tout en manipulant nerveusement sa bague dans ses mains, comme il le faisait souvent, il regarda par le hublot à sa droite. Le son reposant des réacteurs et du vol le bercèrent, alors qu'il attendait, assis dans son siège. Le Phenex était en effet parti d'Athènes, prenant l'avion pour un nouveau voyage. Posant son bras sur l'accoudoir et appuyant sa tête sur sa main, il observa alors le soleil jaune disparaitre à l'horizon, se teintant de rouge et d'orange et illuminant le ciel dégagé, les quelques cumulus se teintant d'une couleur rose. D'autres horizons s'étendaient derrière, invisible à tous sinon aux yeux de Naruto. Il en avait fini avec l'Europe, il était temps de changer. En route pour le Japon. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rendu visite à une renarde.

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Le Japon, pays du soleil levant et l'une des régions où l'activité surnaturelle était la plus active. Pôle du shintoïsme et l'un des plus grands centre d'influence du surnaturel asiatique, le Japon était un archipel d'île dans le pacifique nord de l'extrême orient. Le Japon était connu pour être le siège de la culture shintoïste, un dérivé du bouddhisme asiatique, et le folklore shinto captivait le monde entier. Si le monde humain était déjà captivé par le Japon depuis longtemps, Naruto notait que le goût de la culture Japonaise avait déjà commencé à se diffuser du temps de sa vie en Enfer. Quand il était né, dans les années 1600, le Japon était tombé sous l'influence humaine d'un samouraï du nom de Tokugawa Ieyasu, dont la lignée garda le pouvoir jusqu'en 1870. L'influence humaine était une chose – que Naruto pouvait respecter – mais le véritable pouvoir reconnu par un être surnaturel au Japon était celui de Kyoto. Non pas la Kyoto de la famille Impériale – et bien, pas dans un sens – mais la Kyoto surnaturelle sous l'autorité des Yōkais.

En tant que tel, le Japon était particulier. En effet, le monde était normalement régi par l'influence divine. La quasi-totalité du monde était sous l'autorité sans conteste du Dieu de la bible, le Père, bien que son influence fût annulée dans certains lieux par d'autres forces divines, comme dans les territoires germaniques par les divinités Ásgardienne et le puissant Odin dans les territoires helléniques par la trinité Olympienne et ses nombreux dieux, dont Zeus en Inde par les dieux Hindous et le dieu Indra, certainement l'être le plus puissant existant et dans les contrée du bouddhisme tibétain sous la régence des dieux Bouddhas. Le Japon en revanche avait en quelque sorte fait sécession d'une autorité divine et des Yōkais s'étaient imposés comme leaders à Kyoto. Les Yōkais étaient de très puissants êtres surnaturels asiatiques, différents des créatures surnaturelles communes du monde. Les grands Kyuubi no Kitsune, renards à neuf queues, étaient des Yōkais japonais d'une puissance rivalisant avec les êtres divins et bibliques. Aussi connu sous le nom de Yōko, ils fournissaient de leurs rangs depuis des millénaires les maîtres du Japon. Bien que n'étant pas à proprement parlé de nature divine, de nombreux asiatiques et particulièrement les Japonais les avaient divinisés, et le culte de la déesse renarde Inari, en réalité première leader de Kyoto, était très répandu dans l'archipel. La culture shinto était ainsi née, glorifiant les renards au détriment de Bouddha, et valorisant les éléments au détriment du mysticisme zen.

La particularité du Japon restait le fait qu'à l'image de sa culture humaine, les frontières du territoire des Yōkais s'étaient ouvertes progressivement et la politique d'isolement de l'archipel au sens surnaturel s'était apaisée. Kyoto tolérait donc davantage les influences surnaturelles extérieures, preuves en était la liberté de culte plutôt récente du christianisme au Japon, ainsi que la présence de quelques églises. Si elle était tolérée, la présence de créatures surnaturelles au Japon autre que les Yōkais restait cependant très discrète et humble, car les tensions étaient toujours là et il ne fallait d'un rien pour que des sanctions viennent sur les factions avides d'expansion d'influence. C'était déjà arrivé dans les années 1700 où Kyoto avait chassé anges et Exorcistes du Japon au même moment que survenaient les persécutions sanglantes contre les chrétiens.

Naruto s'en souvenait encore. Il avait été là pour le voir, et avait été à la fois surpris de la force de Kyoto et du retrait silencieux de l'église. Remuant légèrement le feu devant lui avec un bâton, Naruto regarda le ciel noir de cette nuit d'hiver. La pleine lune brillait alors qu'une fine couche de neige s'amoncelait sur les collines et les cimes des arbres. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour les factions de la bible, un jour sacré. Noël.

D'après les nouvelles du monde humain, en ce mois de décembre 1999, de nombreuses tempêtes faisaient rages dans le monde entier qui entrait dans une nouvelle ère. Mais pour Naruto, malgré la valeur symbolique forte de noël, cette nuit était une nuit comme une autre. À passer les jours sacrés seul, ils en avaient à ses yeux perdus toute valeur. Naruto se rappelait des Noëls qu'il fêtait lors de sa vie en Enfer. Bien que cela fût la naissance du fils de dieu, le seul connu parmi les humains, ce jour restait chez les démons un jour de fête. Sans doute le seul bonheur que les trois factions bibliques partageaient ensemble : la naissance du prophète. Enfant, il avait partagé ces joyeuses soirées et nuit avec sa famille et son clan, et le sourire qui s'étira sur ses lèvres à ces joyeux souvenirs rappela au Phenex à quel point il avait été heureux. Puis il les avait passés avec Grayfia, dans l'intimité de leur amour… Certainement les plus beaux noëls de sa vie.

La rancœur s'empara de son cœur alors que son esprit partit loin, dans quelques cieux lointains. Aujourd'hui était une nouvelle nuit à passer seul dans son exil. Il relativisa cependant très vite et se reprit. La boite de ramen qui chauffait au-dessus du feu de camp se mit à bouillir, lui signalant que son plat était prêt. L'héritier des Phenex ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la solitude. Au moins, être au Japon était intéressant… Il avait les ramens ! Il s'était découvert un goût étrange pour cette cuisine. D'aucun en Enfer aurait pensé que son nom d'étymologie japonaise était en fait lié intimement aux ramens, et précisément aux gâteaux de poisson composant son bouillon, les Narutomaki. C'était assez ridicule, mais Naruto trouva l'anecdote rigolote. Silencieusement, Naruto prit sa boite de ramen et se mit à manger, ignorant le vent qui souffla contre lui.

Lorsqu'il termina, il jeta négligemment sa boite dans le feu, qu'il s'occupa de faire grandir et rapetisser pour ne pas trop s'ennuyer. Cette fois cependant, sa maîtrise du feu et la flamme du feu de camp ne l'empêchèrent en rien de s'ennuyer profondément. Une nuit de noël, ses pensées et ses préoccupations à défaut d'être tue par la banalité du quotidien furent vivaces et tapageuses. Nerveux, il se réinstalla sur son siège de fortune – un tronc d'arbre – et observa le ciel étoilé. La voute céleste était bien visible, mais il n'en fut pas surpris, Hokkaido, là où il se trouvait actuellement, étant une île de l'archipel Japonais encore assez peu urbanisée et peuplée. La colonisation nippone de la région n'était après tout pas totalement terminée. « _Quel ennui._ » fut la principale pensée qui vint le perturber dans ce silence agaçant.

Mais alors qu'il se résigna à passer cette soirée à ne rien faire jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le prenne, il sentit non loin l'émergence d'une aura. Une aura extrêmement forte. Il se tourna vers la source de cette puissance en fronçant les sourcils, sans bouger de sa place mais paré à toute éventualité… Jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse à qui appartenait l'aura. Il poussa un soupir et se retourna vers le feu, se penchant et reposant sa tête sur son poing. Bientôt, des pas purent s'entendre dans la fine couche de neige alors qu'une silhouette étrangère sortit lentement des ombres, un peu plus loin devant lui. Naruto ne daigna même pas lever le regard vers le nouvel arrivant, ses yeux fixant la grande flamme.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es courageux ou stupide pour venir ici à nouveau, et un jour de noël en plus de ça.

L'étranger que Naruto semblait connaître, et qui se tenait sans complexe devant lui était un homme. Il était très grand, plus que Naruto, atteignant de peu les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Ses cheveux noirs légèrement remués par le vent dont des mèches blondes cendrées retombaient sur son front étaient assez courts, quoique suffisamment long pour paraître mal coiffés, lui donnant un air assez décontracté au premier regard. Son visage semblait jeune, le situant physiquement à un homme d'une trentaine d'année, et un petit bouc noir garnissait son menton. L'homme aurait pu sembler sympathique, cependant à l'impassibilité de son visage, au regard froid qu'inspirèrent ses yeux roses et à la froideur de l'accueil du Phenex il n'en fut rien. La réaction du jeune démon put néanmoins s'expliquer par les douze ailes d'oiseau couvertes de plumes d'un noir du plus pur onyx identifiant l'étranger comme un ange déchu.

- Tu es un homme compliqué à trouver, Naruto Phenex. Il semblerait que trois cents ans à errer sur les routes dans un excès de prudence et de dissimulation t'aient rendu difficile à suivre, prononça l'ange déchu sans bouger.

Un sourire assuré s'afficha néanmoins bien vite sur son visage, comme il ne sembla nullement inquiet d'être soudainement dévisagé par le héros de la guerre civile des démons.

- Et comment exactement as-tu réussi à me retrouver… Azazel ? demanda Naruto après un silence oppressant à l'homme qu'il identifia comme étant Azazel, gouverneur suprême des anges déchus et légendaire pour sa participation dans la Grande Guerre.

L'homme se moqua de cette question dans un sourire fier, posant ses mains sur ses hanches et gonflant sa poitrine.

- L'organisation de Grigori dispose des meilleurs espions, et nous avons des agents dans tous les pays du monde. Il n'aura pas fallu trop longtemps pour qu'un espion détecte une très forte aura démoniaque dans le nord du Japon. Tu as un don indéniable pour la furtivité, puisque cela fait quelques mois que je te cherche, mais finalement rien n'échappe aux Grigoris. Une fois détecté, il a fallu une semaine de recherche et plusieurs tentatives de localisation magique pour te retrouver.

Naruto observa l'homme sans ne jamais baisser sa garde, restant toujours sur le qui-vive. Il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à Azazel, et en toute connaissance de cause… Azazel était un homme dangereux. En tant que le plus puissant de tous les anges déchus et en tant que leader des Grigoris, dont il était le fondateur, Azazel s'opposait de facto à tous les démons et à leur existence, Naruto compris. Mais le leader des anges déchus n'était pas seulement dangereux pour sa puissance, qui était un point sur lequel Naruto rivalisait. Non, le plus grand danger d'Azazel était son incroyable faculté d'adaptation et d'intelligence, semblable en bien des points à Ajuka Astaroth mais bien plus terrifiante encore. L'ange déchu, vieux de plusieurs millénaire, avait en effet réussi à tenir tête avec agilité face à Dieu, et son sens de la tactique et de la stratégie n'était plus à prouver. Lorsqu'Azazel complotait, il était impératif de prévoir des dizaines de coups à l'avance pour la simple chance de déjouer ses desseins.

Il était de connaissance commune qu'avant sa chute, l'ange avait été destiné à prendre place au sein des grands Séraphins, si cela n'avait pas été pour son ambition et son désir de pouvoir et de liberté. Si Azazel avait semblé accepter l'ère de détente des trois factions, Naruto restait convaincu que l'homme continuait à désirer le pouvoir, et il était bien connu que les hommes désirant le pouvoir étaient toujours à craindre.

- La dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontré, tu as fait sauter le cratère de la montagne Pelée en m'y enterrant. Pauvres Martiniquais, soupira Azazel avec peine en posant une main sur son front. Naruto ne crut pas une seule seconde à sa comédie, l'homme ne s'étant jamais soucié une seule fois de la vie éphémère des êtres humains. « J'espère que tu ne seras pas aussi excessif aujourd'hui… Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point mes ailes étaient brûlées ce jour-là. Il m'a fallu plusieurs années pour me rétablir… » rajouta-t-il en faisant une moue, comme s'il se fichait éperdument du fait qu'en cette année 1902, il avait frôlé la mort.

Naruto rechigna, se moquant de ses mots et insensible à sa tentative loufoque d'humour. Cet homme l'agaçait plus qu'il ne l'amusait.

- Ce jour-là, tu cherchais à m'éliminer, tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais, Azazel. J'ai tendance à corriger tous les salauds qui veulent ma mort.

- Quelle froideur venant d'un Phenex, plaisanta l'ange déchu en s'avançant. « Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Il n'attendit même pas une hypothétique réponse du Phenex, prenant place sur le tronc d'arbre à l'opposé du feu. Il poussa un souffle de soulagement exagéré, comme s'il eut fait une longue marche éreintante, puis soupira de contentement d'une façon toute aussi ridicule, comme s'il était entré dans un bain bien chaud.

- Je suppose que si tu es là, c'est que la petite Raynare est là également, planquée pas loin ? questionna Naruto sur son ton toujours aussi inamical, mais néanmoins intéressé.

- Hm ? Oui, toujours. Cette petite ne me lâche pas, haha ! dit-il sur le ton d'un père gâté et fier, même si Azazel et père étaient deux mots insociables pour des raisons évidentes. « Son admiration pour moi la rend si mignonne, si innocente… Quoique ses gros seins apportent une touche absolument exotique à la personne. Haa, si je n'avais pas ce sentiment de père ne voulant pas commettre le tabou, ça ferait cent ans que je me serais lancé ! »

- Tch… Imbécile… maugréa Naruto de dépit en voyant le gouverneur des Grigoris partir de nouveau dans sa comédie. « Estimes-toi heureux que je ne te tue pas dès maintenant, stupide ange déchu… »

Azazel sut néanmoins que les réactions du Phenex à son humour loufoque étaient-elles aussi jouées. C'était bien pour ça qu'il n'avait pas arrêté. L'ange déchu n'aurait certainement pas fait une telle chose en compagnie d'un Séraphin.

- Donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? questionna finalement Naruto. « Si tu es ici, ce n'est certainement pas pour venir passer le bonjour et me souhaiter joyeux noël. Ce serait un déshonneur pour moi de le recevoir d'une ordure sournoise comme toi. »

- Haaa, encore et toujours aussi froid, répondit avec une tendresse évidemment feinte l'ange. « Je viens rendre visite à un vieil ami et voilà comment il me rend mon amitié, quelle ingratitude… »

Cependant, Naruto avait posé une vraie question, d'un sérieux à tout épreuve, et aussi amusant pouvait-il être de taquiner les gens, cette situation s'éperdant en longueur l'ennuya. Reprenant son visage grave et menaçant, les sourcils de l'homme aux ailes noires se froncèrent.

- Non, en effet, je ne suis pas là pour simplement plaisanter avec l'un des démons les plus dangereux existants, dit-il en croisant les bras alors que Naruto tendit l'oreille, cette fois pleinement attentif. « Dans la dernière décennie, un groupuscule a commencé à se former et a gagné en puissance à l'insu de toute autre organisation surnaturelle. D'après les bribes d'information et les quelques rumeurs qui me sont parvenues de mon réseau d'espionnage, ce groupuscule pourrait poser une sérieuse menace pour le monde des humains, mais pas seulement. Il y a un risque qu'il soit également une menace pour l'ensemble des factions bibliques, l'Enfer, le Ciel et Grigori.

Naruto plissa les yeux dans la méfiance, l'information d'Azazel n'en étant pas une banale. Si ce que l'homme lui disait était vrai, cela pourrait s'avérer en effet problématique. Aucune des trois factions n'étaient rétablies. Pire encore, si les démons pouvaient désormais se reproduire plus rapidement et gonfler leurs effectifs grâce au Rating Game et si les anges déchus pouvaient quant à eux faire des enfants anges déchus avec les humains, les anges du ciel eux n'avaient aucun moyen de regonfler leurs effectifs et reposaient leur force sur l'église catholique. Et alors qu'il vivait en exil et en séparation totale de son peuple, Naruto se souciait toujours de sa sécurité et de la stabilité de l'entente des trois factions.

- Ce groupuscule n'est comme aucune autre organisation, il fonctionne de façon totalement différente… continua lentement Azazel. « Ils tiennent absolument à leur anonymat et œuvrent pour un objectif qu'ils cherchent à cacher à tout prix, même au prix de leur propre vie. Ce sont de vrais fanatiques, ce qui les rend d'autant plus dangereux car ils sont prêts à tout. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Cette faction émergente n'est pas un état organisé autour d'une race comme le sont les factions normales. C'est un groupe rassemblant de nombreuses races différentes, même des humains. »

- Selon la nature de leur organisation, et s'ils sont si discrets, comment ont-ils pu grossir leurs rangs sans attirer l'attention ? Et comment es-tu au courant ?

- Tes questions sont liées, comme le sera ma réponse, informa l'ange déchu au questionnement du démon. « Leur mode de recrutement est particulier. Il semble que l'organisation ait, pour rester dissimulée, recruté des membres isolés de leurs groupes d'origine. Démons errants, humains, anges déchus, Yōkais, créatures surnaturelles diverses… Peut-être même des dragons. »

Azazel laissa un petit silence s'installer pour laisser comprendre à Naruto l'ampleur du risque, sachant que des dragons, les créatures les plus puissantes existantes, faisaient potentiellement partie de ce groupuscule.

- Ils ne sont pas resté aussi invisibles longtemps. Ils ont en effet recruté plusieurs anges déchus appartenant aux Grigoris, ce qui a permis à mes services d'espionnage de découvrir leur existence. Le plus surprenant dans tout cela, c'est que les anges déchus qui ont disparu pour rejoindre leur cause étaient pour certains parmi les plus fidèles aux Grigoris, et je sais qu'ils n'auraient jamais rejoint un groupe mettant en danger les anges déchus, prononça alors Azazel, avant de soupirer et de passer négligemment une main dans ses cheveux. « En temps normal, je ne me serais pas inquiété. D'autres factions sont apparues au cours de l'histoire dans l'opposition des puissantes établies. Comme le gouvernement d'Inari de Kyoto. Mais cette organisation couvre un territoire inconnu et ne revendique aucun objectif. Ses différentes races sont semblerait-il réparties en commando d'intervention, et cette structure m'évoque – et j'espère me tromper – une armée de mercenaire, prête pour la guerre. »

- Je vois… prononça Naruto avec préoccupation. « À part Grigori, qui d'autre est au courant ? »

- Pour l'instant, absolument personne, déclara Azazel, la réponse ayant le mérite d'être claire. « Cependant les Quatre Satans commencent à remarquer que des démons disparaissent. Récemment, Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub et Falbium Asmodeus ont envoyé des enquêteurs sur les diverses disparitions. Elles ont été espacées dans le temps, mais Ajuka a conjecturé un lien entre elles. Sirzechs a même envoyé l'un des membres de sa pairie pour suivre les éventuelles pistes laissés par ces démons disparus.

- Quelque part c'était prévisible. Ajuka a toujours été très intelligent, il aurait tôt ou tard fini par remarquer, remarqua Naruto sous l'acquiescement d'Azazel. « Alors, j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'es renseigné sur mon _vieil ami_ Sirzechs… ? Je me demande comment il va, après tout, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis plus renseigné à son propos. Difficile de vouloir entendre parler de ceux qui poignardent leurs amis dans le dos… »

Le ton amer et s'emplissant progressivement d'une haine, d'une colère et d'une rancœur encore allumées rendirent Azazel hésitant à répondre. Dans le silence, il dévisagea le Phenex avec un regard neutre et analytique, réfléchissant à son choix. Les rapports plus que conflictuels entre Naruto et Sirzechs n'étaient absolument pas connus publiquement pour des raisons de stabilité politique évidente. En revanche, les hautes sphères des pouvoirs de l'Enfer, aussi bien chez les démons que chez les anges déchus, avaient connaissance de la lutte qui avait eu lieu entre les deux anciens amis. Les dégâts avaient après tout été tels qu'il aurait été impossible de ne pas être au courant : il avait même fallu couvrir l'affaire pour ne pas avoir à expliquer la véritable raison de la destruction de Lilith et d'une grande région de l'Enfer.

- Que… Quelles sont les dernières informations que tu as eues de Sirzechs et Grayfia, et de quand datent-elles ?

L'ange déchu nota la crispation du corps du démon à la mention du prénom de la Lucifuge. Pour autant, ledit démon se maîtrisa en réfléchissant à sa réponse. Azazel en le voyant tel quel, certes fort mais si seul et donc si misérable dans la solitude de sa force ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine. S'il avait été un véritable ennemi du Phenex, le temps avait passé et il avait appris à respecter sa puissance et reconnaître sa valeur. Mais le Phenex ignorait le poids des informations qu'il était susceptible de lui révéler.

- Les dernières informations que j'ai eues d'eux ? demanda-il la voix forte, l'intonation laissant transparaître son dégoût. « Que Grayfia et Sirzechs formaient le couple phare de l'actualité en Enfer, qu'ils vivaient une idylle amoureuse… » Naruto s'arrêta aussitôt, pensifs à ses propres mots. « … Et qu'ils envisageaient officiellement de se marier. »

Etrangement, devant Azazel, Naruto arriva à se contenir de triturer sa vieille alliance.

- C'était il y a soixante ans. Je n'ai pas cherché à m'informer depuis. Pourquoi ?

- Dans ce cas je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, Naruto, je pensais que tu le savais puisque les nouvelles se répandent comme le vent mais j'oublie que tu vis exilé dans le monde humain. Grayfia et Sirzechs ont vécu une forte expérience de la vie il y a près d'un an.

- Et… quel genre d'expérience ont-ils vécu, exactement… ?

Naruto essaya de maintenir un air neutre et impassible, mais Azazel vit, claire comme de l'eau de roche, l'appréhension dans ses yeux bleus. Il soupira, ressentant une certaine pitié pour cet homme qui n'avait pas tourné la page, pour cet homme dont le cœur bien que brisé restait toujours fidèle.

- Les deux se sont mariés dans des noces comme il n'y en a jamais eu en Enfer. Et ils ont eu un enfant. Grayfia a mis au monde un petit garçon l'année dernière, révéla-t-il rapidement alors que le Phenex détourna lentement le regard, passant une main sur son visage comme s'il allait faire un malaise.

Il sembla se mordre la chair du pouce jusqu'au sang pour taire son chagrin, tandis que son autre main était posée au-dessus de sa poitrine, sans doute pour essayer de calmer des battements de cœur qui l'agressaient sous la tristesse. Cela dit, Azazel cette fois ne put rien voir ni de la rage ni du chagrin, la réaction du garçon n'étant que silence. Ce genre de silence qui lui faisait peur car il était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'un calme avec la tempête.

Soudain, il serra dans la colère sa main droite, qui était posée sur son cœur, à s'en faire blanchir les jointures des doigts. L'air devint brûlant et le feu de camp prit dix fois en taille, devenant jaune d'or puis finalement blanc sous l'intense chaleur, jusqu'à ce que le Phenex assène un coup dans l'air sur le côté en grimaçant. Se forçant à garder son calme bien qu'il sentit une sueur froide couler sur son front et dans son dos, Azazel observa la forêt qui les entourait se teinter d'une lueur oranger, alors que la neige fondit et que les arbres prirent feu. Le coup dans l'air émit un intense bruit de choc, laissant une déflagration brûler tout ce qui était derrière le Phenex. La pression du poing sur l'air quant à elle laissa une immense tranchée se creuser dans la terre à son passage, sur plus de cent mètres.

Mais aussitôt qu'il laissa sortir sa détresse, Naruto refoula ses émotions au fond de lui avec force, taisant de nouveau ses sentiments les plus sombres. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dériver et de se perdre dans la sauvagerie, peu importe les raisons. Il l'avait déjà fait en Martinique en 1902, et des milliers de personnes étaient mortes par sa faute. Tremblant quelques secondes, il lâcha son visage, laissa apparaître des yeux vitreux de larmes réprimés, qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer des doigts.

- Je… Je vois… souffla-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés par ses doigts. Les ouvrants lentement, il observa Azazel. « Qu-Quel est son nom… ? Comment s'appelle le garçon… ? »

- Millicas. Millicas Gremory.

Naruto ne prononça plus rien. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il sembla comme figé dans le temps aux yeux d'Azazel. L'ange déchu laissa ainsi son temps au démon de digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, comprenant que cela pouvait être difficile. L'expérience du chagrin d'amour, l'expérience de l'abandon, l'expérience de bien des tragédies n'étaient jamais facile à vivre. Pendant quelques minutes, il attendit ainsi une réponse du Phenex, tandis qu'au loin, le feu qui avait instantanément brûlé des centaines d'arbres s'éteignit progressivement au fur et à mesure que son déclencheur apaisa sa colère.

- Millicas Gremory… prononça-t-il finalement. « Millicas, comme les grands héros du folklore nordique antique. C'est un… bon nom. Un nom fort. Je suis sûr qu'il se révèlera aussi fort que ses parents. Puisse-t-il survivre assez longtemps. »

La situation démontra vite que le Phenex avait dit tous ce qui avait été à dire. Bien que beaucoup restait cette fois à penser.

- Ce n'est pas tout, Naruto Phenex. Je suis désolé je le répète de t'avoir appris pour Grayfia, mais tu vas devoir remettre à plus tard tes réflexions. Car ce que je t'ai appris sur ce groupuscule n'est pas le plus important à court terme.

Naruto soupira. Il trouvait pourtant qu'Azazel en avait suffisamment dit pour un long moment, et la fatigue commençait cette fois réellement à le prendre.

- Il est possible que la faction des Anciens Satans soit une branche de ce groupuscule.

Dès lors que ses mots sortirent de la bouche du gouverneur des Grigoris, l'air sembla se refroidir drastiquement alors que la fatigue du Phenex et son manque d'intérêt disparurent. Les frissons qui l'éprirent et les sentiments de peur et d'angoisse qui traversèrent son cœur lui firent identifier l'aura et l'intention de meurtrière du Phenex. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de la réaction du démon, qui avait été l'ennemi et le destructeur le plus farouche de la vieille faction. Et l'idée qu'une telle faction émerge de nouveau quand elle s'était faite passer pour anéantie depuis presque quatre cent ans… Laissait présager un risque cette fois véritable d'un affaiblissement de l'équilibre diplomatique entre les trois factions.

- Les Anciens Satans, vraiment ? Ainsi cette ordure de Rivezim est toujours en vie… Intéressant. J'en conclus qu'il n'a pas retenu la leçon.

Azazel acquiesça à cette remarque. Rivezim Livan Lucifer n'abandonnait jamais réellement ses projets.

- Cependant il ne faut pas le sous-estimer, prononça l'ange déchu. « Il n'a pas combattu dans votre guerre civile mais, tout comme toi, Ajuka ou Sirzechs reste néanmoins classé en tant que super démon. »

Les supers démons, néologisme très peu connu utilisé exceptionnellement pour qualifier les démons dont les pouvoirs étaient anormalement élevés, même pour des démons de classe ultime. Les supers démons étaient ainsi des individus inégalables en terme de puissance et indéfinissable sur une échelle de niveau puisqu'ils n'atteignaient aucuns seuils. Ils se rapprochaient en tant qu'individus surnaturels plus que les autres des entités divines.

- Pourquoi me confier une telle information Azazel ? Pourquoi moi de toutes les personnes à qui tu aurais pu en parler ? Et qu'as-tu à y gagner ?

- La réponse me semble pourtant évidente, répondit l'interloqué très sérieusement. « Cette faction est nuisible. Tous ce qui implique les Anciens Satans implique forcément la venue d'une nouvelle guerre civile des démons. »

- Qu'ils essaient pour voir, ces vulgaires rampants ! s'esclaffa aussitôt Naruto, avant d'ajouter sur un ton méprisant. « Qu'ils osent sortir du trou à rat où ils se sont terrés et je serais là à la minute près à les attendre pour les anéantir une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Azazel croisa les bras en acquiesçant sérieusement.

- Je ne doute pas que tu les attendras, Naruto Phenex. Mais tu ne pourras pas le faire seul, d'autant que les Anciens Satans ne se montreront pas si facilement. Ils viseront l'Enfer et créeront une guerre sans précédent, et ce jour-là, l'Enfer et les démons auront besoin de toi.

Naruto haussa un sourcil aux paroles d'Azazel, plutôt perplexe par sa prise de position.

- Depuis quand le gouvernement des anges déchus, qui voulait ma mort, se soucie-t-il du sort des démons ?

- Ne te méprends pas Phenex, rétorqua Azazel avec détachement. « En réalité, je me fiche bien du sort des démons et des guerres civiles qu'ils seraient tentés de s'infliger. Cependant, mon peuple vit également dans une partie de l'Enfer et les Anciens Satans par la nature de leurs objectifs le menacent. Je n'ai pas envie de déclencher une nouvelle guerre, mais c'est ce que je serais obligé de faire pour protéger mon peuple si les Anciens Satans gagnaient. Or, la guerre… est à mes yeux d'un piètre intérêt ces temps-ci. La mort, le sang, la misère, le danger… Voilà des concepts et des sensations qui attirent les jeunes imbéciles imbus d'eux-mêmes, mais les humbles doyens comme moi cherchons l'harmonie, le bonheur épicurien, la sagesse, la connaissance, ces choses-là… tu comprends ? Je ne veux tout simplement pas qu'une nouvelle Grande Guerre éclate, tout ceci me lasse… »

- Je veux bien te croire pour cette fois Azazel, et si ce que tu dis n'es pas ton baratin sordide habituel, cela symboliserait également l'opportunité d'établir officiellement un véritable et authentique traité de paix entre les trois factions, plutôt que ce statuquo ridicule où tout est permis dans un équilibre de la terreur. Tout ceci me rappelle la guerre froide des humains, et alors que nous sommes des êtres surnaturels supérieurs aux humains en bien des manières, nous ne valons pas mieux.

- Tu ne devrais pas voir les humains avec tant de hauteur, Naruto… déclara Azazel en souriant. « Ils ont un immense potentiel d'adaptation. »

- Loin de moi cette idée de supériorité, répondit Naruto avec une certaine assurance. « Pour avoir vécu des siècles parmi eux je sais parfaitement ce dont ils sont capables. »

Oh oui, Naruto Phenex ne le savait que trop bien. L'homme était une créature faible individuellement… Mais en société, ils étaient capables de créer tant de merveilles.

- Et c'est cette capacité à prendre en considération qualité et défaut et de reconnaître les choses à leur juste valeur qui distinguent les bons des mauvais leaders. Le jour où tu es parti en exil a peut-être été une erreur finalement. L'Enfer aurait probablement été différent avec toi à sa tête. Plus paisible, plus intéressant.

- Peu importe, coupa Naruto. « Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais parler de tout ça. Je n'ai strictement plus aucun pouvoir ni aucune influence en Enfer. Les gens m'ont depuis bien longtemps oublié et remplacé. Je ne sais en réalité même pas ce que penserait le Yondai Maō de l'idée d'une paix véritable entre les trois factions. Va donc leur en parler à eux. Rien ne changera si tu ne le fais pas. »

- Peut-être oui. Peut-être qu'un jour j'irais leur en parler, mais pas maintenant… murmura Azazel avant de se frotter légèrement les bras sous le froid.

Tous les deux purent tout à coup ressentir une aura, leur signalant qu'une troisième entité surnaturelle allait bientôt arriver sur leur position, en provenance du Sud. Ils tournèrent donc la tête sur la gauche de la petite clairière, nullement inquiets. Ils savaient déjà tous deux de qui il s'agissait. Ils virent au loin dans la lumière de la lune deux grandes ailes de plumes noires battre et approcher. Une jeune ange déchue atterrit alors près du feu de camp, venant à pas très rapide se placer derrière Azazel. Vêtue d'une armure légère d'ange déchue mettant en valeur sa peau blanche et ses courbes féminines très généreuses, la jeune femme avait une longue chevelure noire tombant dans le bas de son dos et qui bien qu'en épis, paraissait soyeuse, lisse et était particulièrement bien assortie à sa belle paire d'ailes noires. Ses yeux restèrent braqués sur Naruto, qu'elle fixa avec une grande méfiance mais non pas moins d'intérêt. Le Phenex ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la présence de la jeune femme.

- Bien le bonjour, Raynare, lança-t-il effrontément alors qu'elle se crispa à l'entente de sa voix. « Ça fait longtemps. Presque cent ans, je dirais ! »

La dénommée Raynare ne répondit pas, par animosité ou par peur, Naruto ne put clairement le dire. Azazel ricana à la confrontation, venant posant la main sur la tête de sa cadette.

- Ben alors, tu ne salues pas Naruto ?

- Azazel-sama… marmonna-t-elle un peu vexée que son seigneur ne la soutienne pas devant _cet_ homme et poursuive même son jeu. « B-Bonjour, Phenex. » daigna-t-elle dire en tournant la tête dans une moue froide. Puis, discrètement, elle tourna le regard vers lui, pour aussitôt le dévier en rougissant quand elle vit qu'il l'observait toujours.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement à cette réaction. De toute évidence, ce jour-là de mai 1902, lorsqu'il avait affronté dans un duel mortel Azazel au sommet de la montagne Pelée, il avait fait une forte impression sur la jeune ange déchue. Il ignorait combien.

- Bon, bon, bon ! s'exclama joyeusement Azazel. « J'avais dit à ma protégée que nous repartions bientôt chez les Grigoris, cette gente demoiselle souhaitant passer la nuit en compagnie de sa troupe d'amie. Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller, n'est-ce pas ? Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Naruto Phenex ! »

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'envoler, il réalisa cependant quelque chose. « J'ai omis de te dire comment le groupuscule est nommé, Naruto. Donc je te dis ceci : Si jamais tu venais à croiser la route de la Brigade du Khaos, surtout, méfies-toi d'elle. ». Dès lors qu'il l'eut dit, il s'envola.

Raynare se retourna et déploya grand ses ailes, prête à reprendre son envol. Elle se stoppa soudainement, et sous l'œil inquisiteur de Naruto, elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui. La légère rougeur colorant ses pommettes et l'absence de froideur dans ses yeux firent hausser un sourcil au garçon. « Sayonara, Phenex-kun. » Elle n'attendit même pas une seconde, prenant son envol sans se retourner, sous le sourire de Naruto. Raynare semblait avoir grandie pour devenir une puissante ange déchue, c'était intéressant. Nul doute qu'elle serait un jour une très grande Grigori.

* * *

_Le jour suivant._

L'Enfer démoniaque n'avait jamais été aussi vaste et florissant depuis la guerre civile. Les démons avaient reconstruit les destructions causées il y avait presque quatre cents ans et la société s'était redressée. La démographie démoniaque avait fait un bond en avant grâce au Rating Game, et bien que de sang considéré impur, les nouveaux démons d'ascendance humaine présentaient un grand potentiel. Si l'Enfer avait été menacé d'effondrement, il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance aujourd'hui qu'il soit menacé de quelconque entité ou pouvoir. L'armée démoniaque était grande et forte et la cohésion politique des quatre Satans stable après plus de trois siècles de construction et de paix. Et aujourd'hui, avec l'avènement du troisième millénaire après la naissance de Jésus Christ, la société démoniaque pouvait se vanter d'avoir retrouvé une force certaine, à la hauteur de sa puissance d'antan.

L'invention du Rating Game avait complètement bouleversé l'organisation infernale, et les tensions sociales avaient changées, dans l'intérêt des démons purs. En effet, l'éternelle inégalité entre les grandes clans des soixante-douze piliers et la multitude de familles secondaires s'était drastiquement atténuée, les discriminations sociales se transformant en discriminations d'ordre plus racial. Les démons de sang pur dénigraient désormais les démons d'ascendance humaine. En trois cent cinquante ans, de nouvelles familles de démon avaient vu le jour grâce à l'explosion démographique, doublant voire même triplant. Cette montée d'effectif avait également vu la valeur des familles patriciennes augmenter puisque les familles démoniaques tendaient à s'humaniser, et qu'un nombre limité de famille pouvait se vanter d'un héritage entièrement démoniaque.

Les grandes familles nobles parmi les trente-huit piliers qui avaient été dépossédés de leurs titres et qui existaient encore le furent cette fois définitivement à cause de reconstruire leur lignées avec des humains. Il fut ensuite décidé que les piliers perdus ne seraient pas remplacés, et que leur autorité administrative se partagerait entre les quatre Satans et les trente-quatre piliers restants. Cette décision passa sans réelle contestation. Et parmi les grandes familles qui se vantaient encore d'un héritage démoniaque pur se trouvait le clan Phenex.

Assis confortablement dans un fauteuil, sur la grande terrasse du palais des Phenex, un membre du clan Phenex observait silencieusement les nombreuses activités qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux. En effet, l'immense jardin du palais des Phenex était entretenu chaque jour par des dizaines de travailleurs employés par le clan, principalement des démons réincarnés qui cherchaient un emploi de prestige dans la société démoniaque. Un avantage d'un tel nombre de travailleurs était que le jardin du palais des Phenex était le plus grand et le plus ravissant de tout l'Enfer. En réalité plus parc que jardin, le Jardin des Phenex était un lieu touristique qui, très fréquenté, était l'une des nombreuses sources de richesse du clan.

- Désirez-vous un peu de thé, Phenex-sama ? demanda une servante au membre du clan Phenex qui observait paisiblement le jardin.

Lady Phenex, répondant au nom complet de Layla Margarte Olga Phenex, était une démone très facilement identifiable en tant que membre du clan Phenex. Ayant toujours l'apparence d'une jeune femme de vingt ans en dépit d'être âgée de plus de deux mille ans, ses longs cheveux d'un blond cendré étaient attachés en une parure élégante de deux queues de cheval et de nombreuses boucles, décorées de plusieurs nœuds en dentelle. Quelques petites mèches rebelles retombaient dans un arc sur son front, gênant parfois ses yeux d'un bleu légèrement violacé. Sa peau de lait ne présentait aucune imperfection, comme si elle fût faite de porcelaine, que sa posture toujours droite et gracieuse accentuait. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de dentelle victorienne blanche et rouge, couleur des Phenex, et la coiffe noire posée sur sa tête évoquait une auréole de ténèbres, représentation démoniaque d'une noblesse divine. Car Layla Margarte Olga Phenex, matriarche des Phenex, l'une des plus belles femmes de l'Enfer, était l'une des femmes populairement appelées reines des Enfers. Elle était puissante, d'une grande beauté et d'une richesse incomparable.

Interpellée par sa servante, Layla remarqua qu'elle portait un plateau sur lequel étaient posées une tasse et une théière. La Phenex secoua négativement la tête et fit un signe de la main dans ce sens. « Non merci. » daigna-t-elle dire avant de revenir à ses songes. La jeune servante s'inclina respectueusement et se retira silencieusement, comprenant que sa maîtresse ne désirait pas être dérangée. Et alors que Lady Phenex était une maîtresse douce et juste, personne ne voulait risquer de l'importuner. Depuis le début de la journée, la matriarche des descendants du Phœnix était dans une humeur morose et ne supportait pas la compagnie. Le clan Phenex s'était réuni hier dans son ensemble et avait fêté joyeusement ce noël supplémentaire… C'était le dernier noël du second millénaire, et une nouvelle ère commençait, mais cette nouvelle ère laissa Layla pleine d'amertume. Car récemment, depuis la plus récente naissance des Gremory, son esprit dérivait vers un sujet aussi douloureux et humiliant que ne l'était un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

Son fils aîné Naruto Boréas Ysgramor Phenex était parti il y avait si longtemps, et elle n'avait aucune idée de son emplacement, de ce qu'il faisait ni même de ce qu'il était devenu. Layla ne savait même pas s'il était encore en vie aujourd'hui. Les seules informations qu'elle obtenait de son fils s'en tenaient à de simples rumeurs, des ragots qui circulaient à travers les rues du monde démoniaque. Même si ces quelques ragots permettaient de savoir qu'il était encore en vie et ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était pour rassurer son cœur de mère inquiète jamais suffisant hélas. En réalité, les nouvelles que Layla obtenait à propos de son fils la plongeaient le plus souvent dans des angoisses indescriptibles. Des luttes acharnées contre des Séraphins et anges déchus, contre plusieurs grands dragons, contre des dieux ou des hordes de créatures, telles étaient les informations qui circulaient occasionnellement parmi l'Enfer, et même si Layla savait que Naruto était sans doute le seul démon capable de survivre des centaines d'années dans l'isolement face à de tels dangers, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mourir d'inquiétude pour lui.

Naruto avait toujours été un prodige mais Layla savait intimement que son fils était bien plus que ça. Naruto Phenex était non seulement un prodige, mais également un démon doué d'une force motrice inépuisable. Sa détermination était sans limite, le définissant comme un génie de l'effort et du travail. Le jeune démon n'avait jamais atteint un tel niveau de puissance sans souffrir pour l'obtenir. Car le Phenex avait souffert, passant des journées entières, des semaines voire même des mois à s'exercer, à endurer et s'éprouver sans pause. A l'avènement de la guerre civile, elle se souvenait de son fils inventant avec ingéniosité de nombreuses techniques sur l'herbe de ce jardin qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle se rappelait de cette lueur inextinguible dans son regard, ce genre de trait qui rendait son fils si particulier, si unique.

La puissance de son fils avait toujours été une énigme, même pour elle. Bien entendu Naruto était un membre du clan Phenex et présentait en conséquent les caractéristiques distinctives des Phenex, comme l'immortalité du Phœnix, l'aérokinésie et la pyrokinésie. Mais ce qui avait toujours été un sujet d'incompréhension étaient les flammes du garçon. Contrairement aux flammes communes de l'existence, qui déclinaient du rouge à l'oranger, les flammes de Naruto Phenex étaient d'un jaune d'or pur qui déclinait vers le blanc et atteignaient des chaleurs aussi fortes que ne pouvaient l'être le soleil, si forte que rien ne pouvait les éteindre. Lorsque le garçon désirait brûler quelque chose, alors cette chose brûlait. Sa maîtrise sur l'air n'avait également rien à envier à quiconque, si bien que le garçon créait aisément des tornades d'une capacité de dévastation accablante dès son jeune âge.

De toutes ces particularités, la quantité de puissance démoniaque du garçon resta néanmoins la plus intrigante. À cinq ans, sa quantité de puissance surpassait déjà celles de la majorité des démons de classe haute. Lors de la guerre civile des démons, cela faisait déjà longtemps que la quantité de puissance démoniaque de Naruto avait dépassé les normes les plus élevées des démons de classe ultime et qu'elle n'était en fait même plus calculable. Son fils était en tout point omnipotent, il l'avait été depuis le départ, à bien y réfléchir. En ce sens, Naruto Boréas Ysgramor Phenex était le membre le plus puissant du clan Phenex qui n'avait jamais existé, et c'était grâce à lui que les Phenex jouissaient d'une telle notoriété, rivalisant en pouvoir avec les grands clans de l'Enfer comme les Bael, Gremory, Sitri, Astaroth, Glasya-Labolas ou Agares.

Layla avait été si fière des exploits de son fils. Son cœur était gonflé d'orgueil à l'ide que son fils avait rivalisé avec les quatre Satans, et qu'il avait eu un rôle majeur dans la guerre civile des démons et dans l'annihilation complète de la faction des Anciens Satans. Pendant un temps, la famille Phenex grâce à ses actions était devenue la famille la plus puissante et renommée de l'Enfer. À cette époque, tout était possible car Naruto avait détenu le pouvoir en toute légitimité, il aurait même pu s'autoproclamer roi des démons et faire du clan Phenex le successeur du clan Lucifer. Bien entendu Naruto était un démon avec bien trop d'honneur et d'amour propre pour user de stratagèmes aussi sournois et détournés, mais Layla ne doutait pas que s'il l'avait désiré réellement à cette époque, il aurait certainement réussi, et avec le soutien général de son armée. Cette gloire n'avait hélas pas duré longtemps, et les politiciens qui s'étaient appuyés sur sa notoriété pour s'intégrer en avaient bien vite abusé et profité à son insu. Et puis il avait disparu, mettant fin au règne des Phenex, éphémère.

Avec sa disparition, le clan Phenex avait perdu ce qui faisait sa particularité, sa notoriété. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était un clan très réputé et très intègre, le clan Phenex était un clan en terme d'influence et de potentiel en dessous des autres clans majeurs. Le clan Bael était de loin supérieur, et les autres comme les Sitri, Gremory et Astaroth tendaient à agrandir l'écart de plus en plus. Naruto avait toujours été l'as de leur famille, et alors que ses enfants recélaient un certain potentiel, ils n'avaient jamais récupéré leur gloire d'alors. Ruval Phenex, son second enfant, était avec le temps devenu un démon très puissant et était en vue d'entrer dans le top dix des compétiteurs du Rating Game, ce qui en disait long sur son niveau. Pour autant, si Ruval était très fort, la puissance et la réputation qu'il avait réussi à bâtir avec le temps pâlissaient en comparaison des réalisations de son frère aîné.

Venait avec cette perte catastrophique pour les Phenex l'humiliation de la famille dirigeante. La disparition de l'héritier mais surtout l'insulte qui avait été faite au clan Phenex par la trahison de Grayfia Lucifuge pour Sirzechs des Gremory était restée très forte dans l'esprit de Layla. Si l'appréciée Lady Phenex pouvait maintenir une façade digne en public, une fois à l'abri des regards, la simple mention de cette famille emplissait son cœur de dégoût et d'envie de justice. Les relations entre Phenex et Gremory s'étaient froissées après cet évènement. Layla se rappelait pourtant, il fut une époque, avoir été proche de Venelana Gremory, la matriarche des Gremory et mère de Sirzechs. À l'époque, Venelana était encore une membre du clan Bael et ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient mariées.

Leurs rapports amicaux s'arrêtèrent cependant dès lors que les Gremory acceptèrent Grayfia parmi eux et que Venelana en fit sa belle-fille. Depuis, Layla et Venelana ne s'étaient que rarement croisées, et encore moins adressées la parole. Les tensions entre les deux familles étaient allées grandissantes, si bien qu'il était arrivé que des membres du clan Gremory se heurtent à l'animosité de membre du clan Phenex, et inversement, que des Phenex subissent les railleries de Gremory arrogants. Les tensions explosèrent à la naissance de la cadette de Venelana, Rias Gremory, lorsque des Phenex affrontèrent dans une rixe des Gremory et que de nombreux Phenex et Gremory, sans compter les membres de leurs pairies respectives, furent blessés dans l'affrontement. Les deux grands clans frôlèrent le conflit et risquèrent de déclencher une nouvelle guerre civile. En effet, la situation était si tendue qu'elle incita les autres familles à prendre parti et s'opposer les unes les autres.

Devant cette instabilité, Lord Gremory et Lord Phenex qui parlaient encore souvent entre eux malgré l'animosité de leurs clans en vinrent à un accord mutuel pour apaiser les tensions entre leurs clans. Les deux chefs de clans arrangèrent un mariage entre la petite Rias Gremory et le troisième fils Phenex de la fratrie, Riser, âgé de vingt-cinq ans à l'époque. D'une nature cupide et orgueilleuse, Riser s'était réjoui de cette nouvelle dès son annonce. Layla doutait cependant que ce mariage calme véritablement les tensions des deux clans, et ses doutes se confirmèrent davantage à la réaction de Rias Gremory. La jeune fille âgée maintenant de cinq ans était aussi avide de liberté que ne l'était sa mère et réagissait très mal à cette imposition de mariage politique. Layla ne doutait absolument pas qu'elle ferait tout pour l'annuler lorsqu'elle grandirait.

- Maman…

Layla sortit de ses pensées à nouveau, et tourna la tête sur sa droite. Elle fit un doux sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut son plus jeune enfant, sa fille de trois ans, Ravel Phenex. Une servante se tenait humblement derrière elle, la tête baissée. « Mademoiselle Ravel souhaitait vous voir, Phenex-sama. » prononça-t-elle en s'inclinant, sous l'acquiescement de Layla. En réponse, Layla indiqua du regard à Ravel qu'elle pouvait venir, ce que s'empressa de faire la jeune fille. Ravel s'avança et grimpa sans attendre sur les genoux de sa mère, puis la serra dans ses bras dans un affectueux câlin. Attendrie, Layla l'embrassa et l'observa. Ravel était une copie carbone d'elle-même, les yeux bleus violacés et les cheveux blonds cendrés. Il semblait que tous ses enfants avaient pris ses traits, excepté Naruto. On lui faisait souvent remarquer à quel point elle et sa fille étaient semblables, aussi Layla ne doutait pas que sa petite Ravel serait un jour une seconde Layla Phenex. L'idée l'enchantait.

- Tu t'ennuis ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle à Ravel, qui se détacha de son étreinte pour regarder sa mère.

- Riser-oniisan ne veut pas jouer avec Ravel… prononça-t-elle dans une petite moue. « Papa et Ruval-oniisan ne sont pas là… »

Layla émit un petit rire à la réponse de sa fille. « Tu peux aussi aller retrouver tes copines, mon poussin. Je suis sûre qu'elles voudront jouer avec toi. » Ravel fit une petite moue que Layla trouva adorable. La jeune Phenex préférait avec ses frères ou son père plutôt qu'avec d'autres personnes, mais c'était excusable au vu de son âge et de son affection pour sa famille.

- Tu peux aller voir Yubelluna, Ravel-chan. Je suis sûre qu'elle jouerait volontiers avec toi.

Ravel fronça les sourcils à ces mots.

- Mais… Ravel a déjà demandé… Riser-oniisan et Yubelluna-oneesan font bisous-bisous.

Layla réalisa alors pourquoi Ravel était ici. Elle soupira intérieurement. Bien sûr, Yubelluna étant la reine de la pairie de son fils, c'était assez prévisible, puisque ces deux-là passait le plus gros de leurs journées ensemble quelque part à se bécoter. « _Les jeunes… Aucune modération…_ » pensa-t-elle avec dépit.

- Maman va aller se promener avec Ravel-chan, mais Ravel-chan doit aller faire sa toilette, d'accord ? prononça Layla dans un grand sourire à sa fille.

- Oui !

La réaction de Ravel fut instantanée, et tout sourire, la petite démone posa pied à terre et prit la main de sa servante, se précipitant au palais pour aller se préparer. Layla les observa disparaître dans l'immense manoir, avant d'en revenir à sa vue sur le jardin. « _Tu aurais adoré ta petite sœur, Naruto. Si seulement tu n'étais pas parti._ » Quelques minutes après, Ravel lui fit signe de la main depuis leur palais, indiquant qu'elle était prête. Layla se leva alors. Elle avait voulu passer la journée dans la solitude, mais elle supposait que la passer avec sa fille n'était pas plus mal.

« _Tu as manqué tant de chose Naruto. Si seulement tu étais resté, tu te serais rendu compte que tu manques à beaucoup. _»

Layla ne le pensait pas seulement. Elle avait eu le privilège de le constater. La disparition de Naruto avait permis à bien des démons opportuniste de profiter de son absence pour spolier son influence, parler en son nom et se partager son pouvoir. Mais son absence s'était rapidement fait sentir au manque de confiance et de coordination que se vouèrent les différents acteurs des réformes. La nomination du nouveau Yondai Maō était en conséquence de l'augmentation constante des désaccords entre les piliers. Nombreuses étaient les fois où des démons avaient déclaré regretter le départ de Naruto, que les choses auraient été différentes, quelles qu'elles fussent.

Tout ceci était du passé cela dit. Aujourd'hui, Layla désirait simplement que son fils revienne pour que les Phenex retrouvent leur Fils Prodigue, et qu'ils soient à nouveau une famille forte, unie et heureuse. « _Tu me manques, Naruto. Reviens._ »

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard._

Le jour se levait. Les fugaces rayons du soleil vinrent éclairer d'un intense éclat rougeoyant les immenses étendues de l'horizon, les rivages blancs se teintant de la couleur céleste. Les nuages étaient partis dans la nuit, et cette matinée glaciale s'annonçait pourtant radieuse. Le ciel de l'aube bleutée se transforma en un panel de couleur rose et orange, dissipant les plus sombres ténèbres comme l'œuvre de dieu dans les cœurs. Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle ère commençait, radiante, éblouissante et pleine d'avenir. L'air se réchauffa petit à petit et la nature se réveilla, sous les yeux attentifs de Naruto. Vaste et immuable, la contrée insulaire d'Hokkaido s'illumina, dévoilant un paysage nordique et plein de solitude, le vent soufflant sur ces étendues enneigée. Vers le sud, derrière la mer, les côtes japonaises apparaissaient, comme si le déluge d'une ère pleine de souffrance n'était que passé lointain et qu'aujourd'hui, en ce premier janvier deux mille, tout était encore à jouer, que rien n'était acquis.

Mais plus que jamais, Naruto sentit son cœur geler dans un froid mordant. Alors qu'il traversait cette âge et qu'il passait au suivant seul, le héros de jadis se sentit misérable et plus seul que jamais. Et pour la première fois de son existence, il se sentit vieillir. Etait-ce une conséquence de sa longue vie parmi les mortels ou simplement qu'il ne trouvait finalement plus grand sens à sa vie ? Il n'en savait rien. Cette mélancolie qu'il supportait d'habitude par sa ténacité lui sembla à la venue des rayons du soleil insoutenable, comme si la veillée nocturne qu'il avait endurée, faute de trouver véritablement le sommeil, l'avait épuisé. Plissant les yeux lorsque l'aube passa d'une couleur rouge une aveuglante lueur d'or, il se remémora sa vie durant le second âge, dernier rituel sacré avant de plonger dans l'inconnu du temps futur.

Sa naissance, sa jeunesse, son passage à l'âge d'homme, puis sa montée en pouvoir, ses armes dans l'armée démoniaque, son entrée dans la vie politique des soixante-douze piliers… Les cent premières années de sa vie avaient été rayonnantes, bien qu'il n'en gardait aujourd'hui qu'un souvenir flou. Puis la venue de la guerre civile, sa prise de position dans les Anti-Satan, sa rencontre avec Grayfia, et son triomphe. Puis sa chute, et son exil de l'Enfer à l'âge de cent vingt ans. Et enfin, ces trois cent cinquante ans de vagabondage dans le monde humain, parsemé de combats, d'épreuves mortelles et de rencontres. Il avait vécu tellement de chose, mais même le triomphe de toute une vie ne l'avait pas empêché de revenir aujourd'hui, à flanc de falaise, à observer dans la solitude, l'anonymat et la modestie la plus complète les étendues de l'île d'Hokkaido. Nombreux étaient les grands hommes ayant vécu une vie d'exploit, de gloire et d'aventure qui finalement n'avaient fini avec rien de plus qu'eux-mêmes et leurs souvenirs, dans la pauvreté et l'abandon. Ce monde était cruel, parce qu'au final, malgré qu'il fût un démon immortel et omnipotent, il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux. Il n'était qu'un homme, quelque part. Une âme tourmentée et perdue dans son propre monde.

- Est-ce là ma punition ? Est-ce que finir seul après quatre cent ans de vie était écrit depuis tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il au ciel, mais en ne s'adressant à personne d'autre que lui-même.

Pouvait-il seulement s'en plaindre ? Pouvait-il se plaindre de son sort, dans la mesure où il s'était lui-même imposé cet exil ? Dans son orgueil brisé, il avait finalement choisi de lui-même le malheur éternel plutôt que la honte, s'appuyant sur son endurance plutôt que la pitié des autres. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était assumer son choix. Naruto savait que rester en Enfer l'aurait détruit, et qu'il n'aurait pu supporter une vie sans Grayfia, à l'observer de loin sans dignité, dans l'échec. Dans cette même logique, l'idée de revenir lui était inenvisageable, il ne se sentait pas prêt.

« _Est-ce là tout ce que je mérite ?_ »

Le démon resta digne malgré cette désolante situation, qu'il avait acceptée depuis bien longtemps. Neutre et spectateur, il attendit que le temps passe, assis à même le sol, à flanc de falaise, tenant une jambe qu'il avait ramené contre sa poitrine, l'autre pendant dans le vide. Mais quelle fut donc cette étrange sensation de détresse qui saisit son corps, lui donnant l'envie de trouver refuge quelque part ? Cette fragilité le laissa frustré, frustré que son cœur soit aussi vulnérable malgré lui. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour comme un autre. Une fois le réveillon définitivement terminé, tout recommencerait et il avancerait de nouveau.

Naruto Boréas Ysgramor Phenex n'avait pourtant jamais imaginé qu'il comptait bien plus dans le monde qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensé. Les bras qui passèrent autour de sa taille et le corps qui vint se blottir dans son dos apparurent avec autant de grâce et de douceur que le soleil levant, comme une délivrance, comme ce refuge que son cœur désirait avec détresse. Il ne réagit dans un premier temps absolument pas, croyant à une illusion, mais lorsque le vent souffla, de longues mèches blondes comme le soleil vinrent envelopper son visage, le poids d'une tête venant reposer sur son épaule. Inconsciemment, ses mains se posèrent sur celles l'ayant saisi, et sortant de ses pensées, il réalisa alors qu'une femme l'étreignait. Une femme qu'il connaissait bien.

- Yasaka…

À la mention de son nom, la femme le serra davantage contre elle, sur son beau visage s'étirant un tendre sourire. Quelque chose poussa dès lors Naruto à s'appuyer dans l'étreinte et fermer les yeux. Une bourrasque de vent souffla alors, comme si le ciel lui-même voulait fêter ces retrouvailles silencieuses. Naruto put alors sentir la douce odeur de fleur de cerisier de la jeune femme, la douce caresse de ses longs cheveux blonds sur son visage et la chaleur de son étreinte apaisant étrangement sa détresse. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et tourna la tête pour observer le visage de la dénommée Yasaka. Ladite femme le regardait déjà.

Il ne put dès lors pas s'empêcher de contempler sa beauté, sa magnificence. Car Yasaka était une jeune femme magnifique. Vêtue du costume traditionnel de miko japonaise et dotée d'une resplendissante chevelure dorée qui s'écoulait au sol tel une fontaine de cristal, le vent soufflait si fort qu'il soulevait ses mèches d'or, formant un voile brillant. Ses yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux, luisants de douceur et de joie, reflétèrent la lumière du soleil levant à même titre que sa chevelure. Mais ce qui la rendit si particulière furent les deux adorables oreilles de renard dorées sortant de ses cheveux, au sommet de sa tête… Ainsi que les neuf grandes queues de renard dorées touffues qui, sortant du bas de son dos, remuaient dans l'air.

- Bonjour, Naruto-kun, prononça-t-elle d'une voix cristalline, avant de se pencher légèrement, rapprochant ses onctueuses lèvres roses de son oreille. « Bonne année. » souffla-t-elle alors avec affection.

Yasaka était la descendante d'Inari, la déesse Kitsune de la légende shinto qui avait établi des millénaires dans le passé le règne Yōkai sur le Japon. La jeune femme, qui avait en réalité pas moins de deux cent ans, était la dirigeante de Kyoto et régnait sur le monde des Yōkai. Extrêmement forte, elle faisait partie des êtres les plus puissants au monde.

Naruto détourna aussitôt le regard, souriant tristement. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. La jeune Kitsune, qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps, était venue depuis Kyoto pour le retrouver.

Il sentit la main de la Kitsune se poser sur sa joue, lui faisant tourner le visage vers elle pour qu'elle puisse le regarder. Lentement, alors qu'il était à moitié ailleurs en la contemplant, elle approcha son visage du sien. Dans une caresse, elle fit glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de l'embrasser. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, laissant le souffle du vent s'exprimer dans cette aube lumineuse. Naruto se tourna alors vers elle, et sans qu'ils ne mettent fin à leur baiser, ils s'enlacèrent dans un intense et paisible répit. L'affection tendre et romantique qu'ils s'échangèrent si spontanément se changea alors en une passion insoupçonnée, leurs mains se mettant à glisser sur leurs corps, avides de touché, de contact, de lien. A un certain moment, Naruto sentit des larmes sur ses joues, bien qu'il ne pût dire si elles furent de ses propres yeux ou de ceux de la belle Kitsune.

Quand enfin ils éloignèrent leurs lèvres passionnées et que le démon plongea dans les yeux larmoyants de la belle prêtresse de Kyoto, il y vit un amour et une fidélité sans limite.

- Okaerinasai… prononça-t-elle alors que des larmes de joie perlèrent sur ses joues.

En l'espace de quelques instants, toute l'angoisse que son cœur solitaire avait pu éprouver se dissipa sous l'aura rayonnante et cet amour inconditionnel que lui renvoya la femme Kitsune connue sous le nom de Yasaka. Souriant et ressentant une intense sensation de soulagement, honoré et touché par de tels sentiments, l'héritier des Phenex passa ses bras autour de la renarde et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, venant écouter le battement de son cœur. Yasaka vint enfouir sa main dans la tignasse épineuse du Phenex, le caressant, et s'occupa alors de refermer son refuge, serrant le démon tout contre elle, le faisant se sentir chez lui, en sécurité.

- Tadaima… murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés, s'abandonnant à la chaleureuse étreinte de sa précieuse amie.

Finalement, il n'entrerait pas dans la nouvelle ère seul. À la lueur dorée des yeux de Yasaka, il était prêt à affronter l'avenir.


End file.
